A Demon named Damon
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if Jeremy wasn't wearing the ring when Damon killed him? What if Stefan didn't get to Caroline in time before Damon killed her? Can Stefan help Elena through these deaths or will she go back to being "gloomy graveyard girl"? MAJOR DAMON BASHING!
1. Killing Jeremy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is my new story. Please tell me if I should continue or not. I want to thank TwilightElena, she helped me write some of this first chapter but also she gave me the idea for the title of this story. **

* * *

Elena Gilbert stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. Her Uncle…or birthfather was nearly stabbed to death by her vampire boyfriend's ex- vampire girlfriend, also her ancestor Katherine. Her boyfriend was stabbed by the same person as well. Her best friend was in a car crash and almost died , her brother was depressed and almost killed himself just so he could be a vampire, but most importantly her boyfriend's brother had kissed her ancestor thinking it was her and now he was mad because she said she would never kiss him…it had been one of those days. She walked out of the bathroom and jumped startled by the sight of Damon sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You scared me."

"I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He muttered without emotion.

"Thanks for protecting us…protecting me."

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis."

Elena noticed something was off about him. "Have you been drinking?"

He held his pointer finger and his thumb only inches apart. She could tell by his behavior he was drunk.

"And you're upset that's not a good combination."

"No, I'm not upset, Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on Damon, that's a lie. You care."

Damon looked up at her for the first time since starting this conversation. He looked really angry and annoyed. "You are surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe you would want to?"

Elena sighed, why did he have to bring this up, and why now? "Damon…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "No, all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon stood up and moved closer to her. Elena moved back a bit but he followed. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No…" Elena started but was cut off when Damon pressed his lips to hers holding her face tightly in his hands. She tried to pull away but failed, she pushed against his chest and he pulled away. "Damon don't, what's wrong with you?"

"Am I lying about this?" he nearly growled. He tried and failed at kissing her again.

"Stop, you're better than this, come on." Elena said.

"That's where you're wrong."

Damon tried one last time at kissing her. She pulled as far back as she could.

"No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but… I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan."

Before Damon could answer Jeremy, Elena's brother appeared in the door way. "Elena, what's going on in here?"

She didn't want her brother involved in Damon's drama. "Nothing Jeremy it's ok. Just go back to bed." She pulled her hands free from Damon's grip.

Before either of the siblings could speak Damon answered for them, "No, it's not ok Elena." He looked at Jeremy, than to Elena. "He wants to be a vampire."

Before Elena had the chance to stop him, Damon ran over to Jeremy and pinned him by the throat against the wall.

"No, Damon Stop it!" Elena shouted.

Damon is now strangling Jeremy and he speaks "You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world."

Jeremy was gasping for air, his eyes wide with fear.

Damon continued "The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Once he uttered the word snap at the same time he broke Jeremy's neck and let him fall to the floor.

"NO!" Elena cried.

She rushed to her brother's side shaking him, praying and hoping he'd wake up, but deep down she knew he was dead. She cried hysterically taking gasps for air. She looked up at Damon who was standing in the doorway. She gave him the most hated look she could. He looked at her, then to Jeremy before he walked away.

"Ju-just hang on Jer, hold on ok. I'm…I'm going to get you help." Elena stuttered through her tears. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" Stefan, her boyfriend answered.

Elena wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't find her voice. All she could do was cry

"Elena? Baby is that you?"

"Stefan!" she choked out.

"It's me, Elena's what's going on over there?"

"Help me!" Elena cried.

With that she hung up. She cried over her brother's body. First her parents died and now her brother? How could she move on from this? She heard knocking at the front door. She wanted to answer it but she didn't want to leave her brother. Her phone buzzed telling her she had a text. She looked at it and saw it was from Stefan.

"Out front, let me in."

She was too emotional to text back, she couldn't let go of her brother. She had to protect him.

Within a few minutes Stefan realized something was wrong so he went through her window. The next thing she knew she felt a big gust of air.

"Elena, I'm here what's….oh my….Jeremy!"

Stefan rushed down to Jeremy's side.

"Can you save him?" she whimpered.

Stefan listened for a heartbeat or any sign of a pulse but there was none. He couldn't give up. Jeremy was one of the most important people in Elena's life and he wasn't going to die. He bit into his wrist and opened Jeremy's mouth put his wrist in hoping he'd start drinking the blood.

"Come on buddy take the blood."

All it did was cover Jeremy's face in blood.

"Wha-what about Anna's blood?" Elena asked her body shaking.

"It's been at least 24 hours; it has to be out of his system by now and if it wasn't he would have awoken as well. I'm sorry Elena; there is nothing I can do."

"No! Stefan save him!"

"I tried baby I'm so sorry. He's gone."

"No, no!" Elena cried. "No Jeremy!"

Stefan pulled her into his arms holding her tightly gently rocking her hoping to give her some kind of comfort.

"What happen Baby? Don't tell me, he took more pills?"

Elena shook her head. "Damon…drunk….upset." That was all she could say and that was all Stefan needed to hear. Elena pulled away from Stefan and cradled her brother's body in her arms.

"It's Katherine; she got under his skin and un-did everything that was good about him." Stefan sighed.

"There is nothing good about him Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He just don't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish…" Elena choked back a sob as she blurted out the words. "I hate him Stefan!"

Stefan got behind her and gently kissed her shoulder. "I know baby. I know."

Elena cried into her brother's hair. Stefan kneeled behind her just holding her and doing what he can to help soothe her.

"What am I going to do Stefan? What am I going to tell Jenna, and John?"

Stefan sighed. "That's up to you. If you want to tell them the truth, you can. If you don't, I'll help you come up with something."

"Telling the truth could expose you as well as Damon." She whispered more to herself.

Stefan didn't speak. He just let her think out loud.

"Uncle John, already tried to kill you once, if he finds out what happen he won't rest until you're both dead and I can't handle losing you."

Elena sighed. "There was a home invasion, I never saw the attacker. Jeremy fought him off the best he could. It's the way that keeps you safe."

"Elena, don't worry about me. If you want to tell people the truth, that Damon killed him you can."

Elena shook her head. "Telling on Damon, tells on you. I need you Stefan; I can't get through this without you."

Stefan sighed. She had, made up so many lies for him, to the people she cared about just to protect him, now she was even doing it with her own brother.

"I don't want him to just be buried in the woods though. He deserves a funeral and to be buried next to our mom and dad. It's what he would have wanted."

"Of course, I'll do whatever I can to help you all right?"

Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest. Stefan kissed her head and rubbed her back. Elena was never going to forgive Damon for this and in all honesty, Stefan wasn't sure he could forgive him either.

* * *

**A/N tell me if I should continue and what you think. **


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it took me so long to get to next update out. I had a busy week at school. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest. Stefan kissed her head and rubbed her back. Elena was never going to forgive Damon for this and in all honesty, Stefan wasn't sure he could forgive him either.

Just then the front door opened

"Elena, Jeremy you up?" Jenna called

Elena looked up at Stefan in fear. Her heart raced and her breathing got harder.

"Shhh easy baby easy shhhh calm down." Stefan soothed.

"What if Jenna is mad at me? What If she blames the whole thing on me? Stefan what if she doesn't..."

"Elena relax baby just calm down. You stay here with Jeremy and I'll go down and talk to Jenna."

Elena nodded and hugged her brother close to her chest.

* * *

Stefan went down stairs to see not only Jenna but Alaric as well.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"Elena called me here. Something happen."

"What?"

"There was a home invasion."

"Is everyone ok?"

"No...Jeremy is dead. He died trying to save Elena."

Jenna went white. "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs with Jeremy."

Jenna quickly ran up the stairs to be with her niece.

"Was it really an invasion?" Alaric asked once Jenna was out of earshot.

"No, Damon lost it and snapped Jeremy's neck."

"Why?"

"Because Kat killed anything that was good about him."

"How is Elena?"

"How do you think? She just watched her brother get killed!"

"Right stupid question...Where is Damon now?"

"If he is smart leaving town but because I know my brother he is at home

drinking a cup of blood."

"Is Damon really that heartless?"

"When it comes to killing people he is."

Just then Jenna came back downstairs.

"How is she?" Alaric asked.

"The last time I saw her this shut down was when I picked her up from child serves after her parents died. I'm going to call the police."

"I'm going back up, she shouldn't be alone right now." Stefan said.

Jenna shook her head. "Just leave her be Stefan. She wants to be alone. She told me so herself."

Stefan nodded. As soon as Jenna was out of ear shot and sight he zoomed upstairs.

* * *

Elena was in the same spot she was when he left. She just sat holding her brother tightly to her chest crying into his hair.

"Elena, do you want to be alone? " Stefan asked.

She shook her head. "I was to spray vervain in his face, and shoot him with wooden bullets. I want to light him on fire and watch him burn. I want him to be scared. I want him to feel what Jeremy felt before he died."

Stefan sighed and went down by her side. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You're emotions are all over the place right now. Just try and calm down before you go try and kill Damon all right?"

"Jail would be too nice for a guy like Damon, plus he'd either compel or kill the guards so it would be worthless to tell the cops on him. I was thinking of telling everyone his vampire secret but that would expose you so I can't do that. I don't care how but he has to pay Stefan. Damon has to pay."

"He will. I promise you he will. I'll make sure of it."

"The Sheriff is here." Stefan said.

Elena clutched tighter to Jeremy.

Elena could hear footsteps. Elizabeth Forbes walked in with a few other men. Behind them were men in white jackets. Elena knew who they were and what they wanted.

"Go away." Elena said softly hiding her face in her brother's hair.

She couldn't protect her brother before, but she was going to do everything she could to protect him.

"Elena sweetie, let these man take Jeremy to the hospital. He'll be all right." Jenna said.

She got down near Elena.

"He's all right now. You can let him go." Jenna tried to remove Jeremy from Elena but she screamed. "NO!"

Jenna sighed and looked at Stefan. He nodded. He gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Come here sweetie. It's ok Baby girl, I'm right here." He soothed. "Jeremy is ok, he isn't scared or in any pain. He's happy. He is with your mom and dad. Everything is ok."

Elena shook her head. "No, he's scared. He's scared. I don't want to leave him alone. I'm his sister I need to comfort him."

"Baby, he isn't scared." Stefan said. "He isn't scared or hurt. In fact he's happy. He's very happy."

Elena looked up at him. "He is?"

"Yes, Do you know why?"

Elena shook her head.

"Because he is with his mom and dad. Your parents will take care of him. He's happy, he is not scared or in any pain."

Elena sniffed. She kissed Jeremy on the head before slowly letting him go. Stefan kept his arms around her and gently helped her stand and move away from the body. The doctors walked in and they threw a white sheet over him.

"No, stop it! He doesn't like that stop it!" Elena cried going to run back over.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. "He's ok, baby. Remember he's ok." Stefan soothed.

"Why don't you take her downstairs into the kitchen." Jenna offered.

Stefan nodded.

"Come on baby girl."

He took Elena downstairs and they went into the kitchen. Stefan pulled one of the chairs that were around the island out. "Sit baby." He said.

* * *

Elena sat down on the floor in front of the chair. Stefan chuckled. He went over to her and lifted her up onto the chair. He stood in between her legs and gently stroked her hair.

"What are they doing to him?" Elena asked.

"They're not hurting him. They're just making him comfortable so they can take him to the hospital. That's all."

"He doesn't want to go to the hospital. He is scared of them. He has been ever since our parents died. He will be scared there."

"No he won't. Remember what I said, he is with your parents now. They will make sure he isn't scared. I promise."

"Who will make sure I'm not scared." She whimpered.

Stefan's none beating heart broke. "Baby, I'm right here." He pulled her into him hugging her as she buried her face into his chest clinging to his shirt. "I'm right here. You're safe. You don't have to be scared. Everything will be all right."

"No, it won't. My brother is dead. Damon is on a war path and We still have Kat to deal with. How will any of this be ok?"

"Because we've survived worse. We survived the tomb vampire attack, we can survive this one. We've both loved and loosed and we made it through, we can do it again. Together…Elena look at me."

Elena looked up at him. "Together we can get through anything all right."

Elena just nodded. Stefan kissed her head. "I'm going to make you some hot tea ok?"

Elena shook her head. "Warm milk."

"What?"

"When Jeremy and I were little and we couldn't sleep my mom would make us warm milk."

"Ok, coming right up."

Stefan went into the kitchen. Elena just sat there looking down playing with her hands. Just then one of the cops walked in.

"Ms. Gilbert we need a statement."

Elena didn't respond.

"Ms. Gilbert…"

"I heard you." She said softly.

The cop walked and sat in the chair in front of her.

"Tell me what happen."

Elena didn't answer.

"Ms. Gilbert. "

"He killed Jeremy."

"Who?"

"He killed Jeremy."

"Ms. Gilbert please, you need to tell me who killed your brother."

"He killed Jeremy."

The cop sighed.

"Where is Stefan!"

"I'm right here." Stefan said going over to her. "I'm right here. It's ok. Just tell him the truth."

"He killed Jeremy!"

"He who? Stefan?"

"NO! NOT STEFAN!" Elena screamed.

"Then who was it?"

"He killed Jeremy."

"Officer…"

Everyone turned to see Liz standing there. "Let me take over."

The cop walked over to her. "Good luck getting her to speak."

"I have my ways."

The other cop walked away and Liz walked in.

"Hey Elena, your brother's ok now. He just left here a little while ago. He safely at the hospital."

"No, he's with mom and dad. Stefan said he's with them."

"He is, you're right. I made a mistake I'm sorry. He is safely with your parents now. You don't have to worry anymore. So do you think you can tell me what happen? Who did this Elena?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know."

"You didn't see?"

"He wore a ski mask I never saw his face."

"Did you see his eyes, what color eyes did he have? What can you tell us about this man?"

"He's a monster."

"Other than that?"

"He killed Jeremy."

"Elena, come on sweetie. You can trust me. Just tell me the truth."

"He killed Jeremy."

"Elena, listen to me. There are no signs of a struggle or even any signs of a break in, so how did this man get into your house?"

"I let him in?"

It was more of a question than an answer.

"You let a man wearing a ski mask into your home?"

"He wasn't wearing a ski mask."

"You just said he was."

"I made a mistake."

"Ok, so you know what this guy looks like?"

"No. I didn't see his face."

"Elena you keep changing your story. That's not good. I need a good solid answer from you. What happen tonight?"

Elena shrugged. She honestly couldn't remember what happen. All she knew was that her brother was dead.

"Look Officer Forbes, Elena is in shock, all her thoughts and memories are all mixed up together. She is still trying to process what happen. Just let her go and call it night. When she is ready to talk we will call you." Stefan said.

Liz sighed. "Ok, you're right. The faster a name is given though the faster we can catch this guy."

Liz walked away. Stefan sighed. He moved and stood in front of Elena.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look it's late you had a really big night let's just go get some sleep. I'll stay the night."

"Jeremy?"

"He is with your parents. They're most likely sleeping by now. I'm sure that's what they'd want for you."

"I feel so stupid." Elena muttered.

"Why?"

"I was idiot who trusted him. I was the idiot who believed Damon could change and be good. I was the idiot who invited him in."

"Elena, you can't blame yourself."

"I should have known he would betray me. When he left me alone in the tomb full of the vampires should have been my first clue but I forgave him for that because I felt bad for him. Then I found out he killed and turned my birth-mother and I still forgave him. I'm an idiot Stefan."

"Elena look, when I was going through my blood addiction I know the two of you…bonded. It changed what happen in the past because you were both so focused on helping me."

"I never should have trusted him. I should have listened to you when you told me not to invite him inside."

"Elena, you didn't know we were vampires when you did. You had no idea it would matter. Plus Damon was being "nice" that day."

"He was compelling Caroline that whole time, wasn't he?"

"Yep."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "It's all my fault. Everything is my fault."

"No Elena it's not."

"Yes, Stefan, my brother's death is all my fault and so was my parents. Everyone I love always dies. How can I trust you won't be next."

"Damon may be crazy but he will not kill me."

"John will. He's tried before. If Caroline's mother ever finds out. Stefan, how can I be sure you won't die next?"

"Because I'm not leaving you. Nothing, not even a steak through the heart will keep me away from you."

"I can't lose you Stefan."

"You won't. I swear to you."

Elena sighed and fought off a yawn. Stefan noticed.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

Elena shook her head. "No, I can't go back up there. I can't go back into my room. I know he won't be there."

Stefan sighed. "How about we take the couch tonight?"

"We?"

"Of course do you really think I'd leave you alone?"

Elena gave a small smile. "The couch is too small to fit us both."

"I'd sleep on the couch."

"Where would I sleep?"

Stefan just smirked and grabbed Elena making her squeal and super speeding to the living room. He laid down on the couch and laid Elena down on him.

"Just think of me your own personal body pillow."

Elena giggled. "You are much more comfortable than a real pillow." She said snuggling into him resting her head on his chest. "Thank you Stefan, for everything."

"You're welcome baby girl. Try and get some sleep. I'm right here if you need anything during the night I promise."

Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest. "I can't stop feeling sad Stefan. I just want to cry."

"So do it."

"If I start I might not stop."

"So, I don't care. That's what I'm here for. Just let it out Elena, you're not doing yourself any good by keeping it inside."

Elena shook her head but the tears started to fall. Stefan just held her and soothed her as she cried into him.

Elena cried herself to sleep that night. Stefan wished more than anything he could do something for her, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Jeremy was gone and he was never going to come back.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Elena gets a visit from the two people she hates the most also Jenna and John question Elena about Jeremy's funeral. Will she speak to them about it or will she shut down? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: **.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	3. Wanting to Die

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

"Jeremy!" Elena shot up panting and breathing hard that next morning. She looked around and saw she was still in the living room. She jumped from the couch and ran upstairs. "Jeremy!" She went into her bedroom. "Jeremy!" When she didn't see him she ran into his bedroom. "Jeremy!" Why wasn't he home? Where was he? She had, had the worst nightmare and needed to see him to make sure it wasn't real. "JEREMY!" she screamed.

"Elena!"

Elena turned and saw Stefan.

"Stefan, where is he!" Elena whimpered.

"Elena you know where he. You know in your heart." Stefan told her.

"No, no, that was just a bad dream. Jeremy is alive I know he is."

"Elena don't do this to yourself." Stefan sighed.

"He's…He's at school. Yeah that's where he is. He left for school."

"Elena, the school is closed today because everyone is helping prepare for the carnival over the weekend."

"Ok then he's at the school helping everyone set up. I had asked to set up the fish toss or something like that. Yeah that's where he is. I better get over there and make sure everything is going on the way it's supposed to."

Elena went to leave but Stefan stopped her.

"Elena, you and I both know where your bother is. You aren't doing yourself any good living in denial."

"I was in denial for months after my parents died." She said.

"How did it feel when you finally admitted the truth to yourself?"

"Horrible. Worse than when it actually happen."

"So why are you going to put yourself through that again?"

"It's easier that way."

"So you're shutting out the pain You don't want to feel?" Stefan asked.

"Yes."

"Like Damon does."

"Ye…No, no I don't want to be anything like that…that…that monster."

"Then cry scream let yourself feel that pain. Let it out."

Elena shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I thought it was just a bad dream." She whimpered. "I thought when I woke up he'd be in his room but he's not. I had a dream that everything was fine. My parents were alive, Jeremy was alive we were all happy again. Katherine wasn't around, Damon didn't live in mystic falls but it was all just a dream. Just a stupid unreal dream."

"It's not stupid. Elena I wish I could take away all this pain."

"I know." She whimpered.

Stefan pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"I hate him Stefan. I really, really hate him! He tried to kill Bonnie, he did kill and change Isobel and now Jeremy? Is it his goal to kill everyone I love? Is he that mad at me?"

"No, Baby he isn't mad at you. It's Katherine. He's mad at her and he takes it out on everyone else around him."

"Ok, so he takes it out on me, why Jeremy, what did Jeremy ever do to him?"

"I wish I knew sweetie. I wish I knew."

Elena continued to cry into his chest.

"Stefan!" she cried.

"What Baby? What is it?"

"Promise me you won't leave me?" she whimpered.

"I promise Elena. I promise you I won't ever leave you."

Elena sighed. She was in so much pain and it was all thanks to Damon. Here she was crying her eyes out enduring endless pain and where was Damon? At home drinking a cup of blood or sleeping with some hot blond, without a care in the world. Did he even feel guilty about what he did? Was he sorry? She had to know.

"Where is Damon now?"

"Home I think ... why?"

"Have you seen or heard from him? Does he feel any guilt over what he did or is be gloating about it?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. Hopefully he feels some guilt but..."

"But what?"

"You know Damon he doesn't feel anything."

"Will you go see him?"

"What why?

"Please Stefan for me?"

"But why?"

"I need to how he feels about what he did and he won't be honest with me. He'll tell me what I want to hear you'll be honest with me."

Stefan sighed "Ok fine but call me if you need anything all right?"

Elena nodded. Stefan kissed her head and left the house. Elena sighed and walked into Jeremy's room. She grabbed his shirt and laid down on his bed pressing the shirt to her face and inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes. She was about to doze off when a voice started Her awake.

"About time he left I was starting to think he was never going to leave

"Elena shot up and saw Katherine and Damon standing there.

"Leave Damon, Now!"

"Don't be like that Elena. I just came by to check on you."

"Why did you bring Katherine?"

"She was worried about you."

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You two couldn't care less about me. What are you really doing here?"

"We knew Stefan was leaving and we didn't want yo to be alone."

"Again, why do you care?"

"Because I love you Elena."

"If you really loved me Damon, last night would have never happened."

Katherine groaned. "Oh forget it! Elena we are here to find out what you told the cops?"

"If I exposed you, you'd know it. I haven't given my statement yet now GET OUT!" Elena yelled throwing a pillow at them. Katherine caught it with ease.

"Do you really think this can hurt us? Seems like losing your brother has made you a bit cranky."

"I've got vervain and I'll use it, if you don't get out."

"I've been sipping vervain every single day for the past 145 years. It has no effect on me." Katherine smirked. "Why are you so upset anyway? It's not like Jeremy loved you."

"You know nothing about my brother and I."

"I know you guys were fighting. I know he knew Damon erased his memory. I know he still hasn't forgiven you. I know he was really mad at you when he died. I also know he tried to kill himself."

"He wanted to be a vampire not dead!" Elena said as her voice shook.

"I hate to break it to you Elena, but vampires are dead." Damon said.

"You're the living dead, at least Jeremy would be alive."

"He didn't want to be alive Elena. He wanted to die I did him a favor."

"SHUT UP!"

The thought of Jeremy hating his life so much that he wanted to die scared her. It would mean she failed her parents when she promised them she'd take care of Jeremy.

"It's true, he wanted to die. He didn't want to live anymore. After losing his parents, Vicky, and Anna, he wanted to die Elena. He didn't want to live anymore. You caused him so much pain."

"SHUT UP DAMON! JUST SHUT UP!" Elena screamed.

"Quiet down, you don't want Aunt Jenna to have to come up here do you? If she does I just might have to have myself a little snack." Katherine smirked.

"Leave Aunt Jenna alone I told you what you wanted to know so leave…please." Elena begged breathlessly.

She had no energy to fight with them anymore.

"Awww is wittle Ewena begging?" Katherine mocked.

"Yes, please just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to argue with either of you."

"Why too upset over your suicidal brother's death?"

"He wasn't suicidal!"

"Oh please Elena he was a druggie before we even met. He wanted to die. You caused so much pain in his life he wanted to die. His death is all your fault." Damon said.

"NO!" Elena screamed as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes! You lied to him, you erased his memory and caused your parents to be driving out late at night. Vicki and Anna are both dead because of you. You gave the device to John and you decided to anger Vicki making her want to kill you. All the pain your brother is feeling you are cause of. He wanted to die Elena. He wanted to die."

"NO! SHUT UP JEREMY DID NOT WANT TO DIE! HE WASN'T SUICIDAL OR A DRUGGIE SO JUST SHUT UP!" Elena screamed. She turned away from them and buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "Just shut up and leave me alone please." She begged desperately.

"Both of you leave now." A voice said.

Elena didn't bother looking to see who it was…she knew. "Stefan!" She felt him pull her into his arms. She buried her hand covered face into his chest. He held her close and rubbed her back. "I'm here baby. I'm here shhhh." He looked at the other two.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing that wasn't true." Katherine answered.

Elena whimpered.

"In fact, we were just leaving." Damon said.

He and Katherine vampire sped away. Stefan took Elena's face from his chest and made her look up at him. "Whatever they just said to is all a lie. None of it is true."

Elena just continued to cry as she shook her head. It's all my fault. Everything is all my fault."

"No, Baby that isn't true at all. None of what happen is your fault."

Elena just buried her face back into his chest and cried into him. Stefan sighed and rubbed her back as he kissed her head. He lifted her legs and carried her over to the bed and sat down keeping Elena in his arms. She cried into him as he did what he could to comfort her.

* * *

A little later Elena calmed down. She didn't look up from his chest but she stopped crying. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Jenna.

"She ok?"

Stefan nodded. "She's having a rough day."

"Well I need to run out for a bit…can you stay with her?"

"Of course…if you don't mind me asking…where are you going?"

"Airport, I have to pick up John."

"I thought he was gone?"

"He was, but he's coming back for Jeremy's funeral and I need to go pick him up but I'm not sure about leaving Elena."

"Don't worry. I'll stay with her." Stefan said.

"All right. Thanks Stefan. I'll be back as soon as I can. Rick is here if you need anything."

"Thanks Jenna."

Jenna turned around and left.

"John is coming back?" Elena asked looking up at him.

"Looks like it."

"As if my life wasn't bad enough." Elena muttered.

"Hopefully he'll be here for the funeral and then leave."

"Funeral…" Elena whimpered.

Stefan sighed. Elena buried her face back into his chest. Things were bad enough as it is. Now John was coming back and things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Elena finally gives her statement to the cops and also Elena sees John again. Will it be a happy reunion or will John send Elena so fair into her shell no one can pull her out? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	4. Actions Make a Family

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Stefan sighed. Elena buried her face back into his chest. Things were bad enough as it is. Now John was coming back and things were about to get a whole lot worse.

A few minutes later Ric knocked on the door. Stefan looked up and saw him standing there.

"Hey, she doing ok?" Ric asked.

"She's resting…she's as well as can be expected with all things considered."

Ric sighed. "I can't believe Damon would do this. I knew he was crazy but this…killing Elena's brother that's just…not like him."

"I always knew he could have done something like this and I did everything I could to help protect her and her family but it wasn't enough." Stefan sighed.

"It wasn't your fault Stefan. You are not responsible for your brother's actions." Elena said looking up at him.

"It's not your fault either." Ric said.

"So I've been told." Elena responded.

"Maybe you should start listening." Stefan teased.

Elena shrugged. Stefan just kissed her head knowing she wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"Elena have you thought about giving the cops your statement?" Ric asked.

"I've thought about it but I don't know what to tell them." She answered.

"I've got something that might work…are you up for it?"

"I'll try anything."

Ric walked in and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"You and Jeremy were home alone and Jenna was out with me…which is all true."

Elena nodded.

"Jenna was running late and you were getting worried, because she wasn't answering her cell phone."

Elena nodded.

"Someone knocked on the door and said they were a cop. Tell them they had a badge and everything. You believed you were safe allowing them into the house."

"Then they'll ask for a name or what the person looked like." Elena said.

"You don't remember."

"I don't?"

"No you don't. Because they got inside they grabbed you from behind and slammed your head into the wall knocking you out."

"Ok…I'm still not getting where you're going with this."

"When you finally woke up you couldn't remember what happen. Then you heard a noise from upstairs and you remembered that someone was in the house trying to hurt you so you ran up to get Jeremy but the person had Jeremy pinned to the wall by his throat and all you saw of this person was the back of them. Then before you could react the person…."

"Ric stop!" Stefan said quickly.

Elena nodded getting his point. "So I saw this person and invited them inside but I hit my head erasing my memory of what this person looked like?"

"Yep."

"I think that's a good idea." Stefan said.

Elena bit her bottom lip.

"If you don't like it we don't have to." Ric said.

"No, I…I like it."

"Then what is it?"

"I just…I don't want to talk about it." She choked out.

"Oh baby. I'll be there with you the whole time I promise." Stefan said.

"It's going to be so hard."

"You'll get through it, you're strong."

Elena shrugged again.

"It's all up to you. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I want to just get this over with. I don't want to stress about it anymore."

"Ok, I'll drive." Alaric said.

"Can Stefan come?" Elena asked.

"Elena I couldn't stop him if I tried."

Both men laughed and Elena gave a small smile. Everyone got into the car and drove down to the station.

* * *

Once they arrived Elena was hesitant to get out of the car.

"You can do this Elena. I'm right here." Stefan said softly.

Elena nodded. They linked hands and went inside. They went up to the front desk.

"We'd like to speak with Elizabeth Forbes please." Stefan asked nicely.

"One moment please."

The lady behind the desk picked up her phone and waited for a few moments.

"Mrs. Forbes you have two visitors…Hold on I'll see."

"She's rather busy working on a case can I get your names?"

"Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert." Stefan told her.

The lady went back to the phone. "Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Gilbert…Yes ok." The lady hung up.

"She will see you."

"Thank you."

Elena and Stefan went to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Elena and Stefan opened the door and went inside.

"Elena, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to give my statement. I've got all my thoughts in order and everything."

"All right. Please have a seat."

"Can Stefan stay with me for…support."

"Normally only family is allowed but given the circumstance I'll allow him to stay."

"Thank you Officer Forbes, I promise I won't intervene."

"You can soothe her if needed just no coaching her on what to say."

Stefan nodded and they both sat down.

"All right Elena go on."

Elena took a deep breath.

"Jeremy and I were home alone. Aunt Jenna was out with Alaric. It was getting late and Jenna wasn't home so I was getting worried because she wasn't answering her cell phone. Someone came to the door and they were dressed like a cop…like one of your officers. They had a badge and everything. I let them in."

Elena took a deep breath. This was getting hard.

"Once they were inside they grabbed me from behind and slammed my head into the door and it knocked me out."

"How long were you out for?"

"I'm not really sure. I woke up and looked around I couldn't remember anything. Then I heard a loud thud and I remembered there was an intruder but not what they looked like. I ran up to get Jeremy but when I got there he was pinned up against the wall by the throat, he was choking and gasping for air. There was so much fear in his eyes."

Elena's voice was shaking. This wasn't a lie anymore. This was real and this was what was flashing through her head.

"I wanted to stop him. I begged him to. I begged him to let Jeremy go." Elena said no longer talking about the stranger but Damon. "He was too fast for me. He…He…" Elena burst into tears as she watched her brother's body fall to the floor in her mind. "Jeremy! Jeremy please come home!" she begged.

"Oh baby shhh, shh." Stefan soothed rubbing her back.

"That monster snapped my brother's neck without a second thought. Then he just left! He walked away like it was nothing! HE LEFT ME THERE WITH MY DEAD BROTHER! HE JUST LEFT AND WENT BACK TO HIS HAPPY EVERYDAY LIFE! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

"All right sweetie. All right shhhhh." Stefan soothed. He lifted her from her chair onto his lap. She buried her face in his chest clinging to him tightly as she cried.

"I hate him Stefan."

"I know Angel. I know."

"Thank you Elena. I know that wasn't easy. You and Stefan are free to go."

"Officer Forbes, how Caroline doing?" Stefan asked suddenly.

"Much better. The doctor said she should be allowed out any day now."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes. Now take Elena home. Let her rest."

Stefan nodded. He lifted Elena's legs and carried her out to the car. Without a word Alaric drove them all home.

* * *

Alaric decided to go home so he just dropped Elena and Stefan off. They went to the front door.

"Elena, baby are you awake?" Stefan asked, as she was still buried in his chest.

Elena muttered something. Stefan chuckled a bit. "Do you have your keys?"

"No."

"Where are they?"

"On the desk in my room."

Stefan chuckled. "Luckily Jenna is home. I guess we'll have to knock."

"No." Elena whined.

"You don't have to move."

"No, let's go to your house."

"…And see Damon?"

"I don't want to go inside Stefan."

Stefan sighed as he realized why. If Jenna was home that would mean…. Before he could even finish his thought the front door opened.

"Ahh Stefan. I thought I heard your voice." John said. "Elena darling why don't you come inside. It's getting a little chilly."

"No." Elena whimpered clinging tighter and burring her face further into Stefan's chest. "Stop it. Just leave me alone."

"Elena I'm your father…"

"NO!" Elena screamed looking up from Stefan's chest. "You are not my father! Grayson is my father. Grayson Gilbert is my father."

"Since we're being technical, I guess I should bring up the fact that Jeremy wasn't your real brother either. "

"Now that's taking it too far." Stefan growled. He set Elena down and grabbed John by the collar of his shirt. "I warned you what would happen if you ever showed your face around here again and I will stick to it. Now Jeremy is family so I'm going to be generous and allow you to attend his funeral but after that you leave town otherwise I'll turn you into a vampire and watch you hate yourself more than you already do."

"Don't worry after the funeral I'm gone. Until then…."

"Until then Jenna is still Elena's guardian. She will decide what Elena does or does not do."

"You know speaking of brothers you might want to go stop yours."

"Why what's Damon done now?"

"Well he went after Jenna."

"WHAT? NO!"

Elena ran inside but stopped when John started to laugh. He looked at Stefan. "Goodbye Stefan." He closed the door locking it. He turned to Elena. "You are forbidden from ever seeing the boy again."

Elena couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking at?"

Before Elena could answer someone tapped John on the shoulder. He turned around and gasped when he saw Stefan. "Goodbye John." He mocked and pushed him out the door. Stefan smiled when he heard Elena giggling. He turned to her. "I'm sorry he said what he did."

Elena shrugged. "He's right. Jeremy isn't my brother."

"Lexi wasn't my sister but I still loved her like one. Bonnie and Caroline aren't your sisters but do you love them any less than you love Jeremy?"

Elena shook her head. "Blood doesn't make family Elena, actions do."

"The people who have treated you like family, they're your family don't let John or anyone else tell you otherwise."

Elena nodded. Jenna walked in.

"Elena? I thought you went out with Damon?"

"No, I was giving my statement at the station." Elena said.

"No, you were just here a few minutes ago with Damon, you said he was taking you to the movies to cheer you up. It's funny because I could have sworn your hair was curly too."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. Damon and a curly haired Elena could only mean one thing…Katherine.

"I did but changed my mind so Stefan took me home." Elena covered.

"All right well dinner will be ready soon."

Jenna walked away. Stefan sighed.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go, you need to stop Katherine and Damon before they do something worse than tricking Jenna."

"Elena I'm not going to leave you."

"Hey, I'll be fine. I'll go up to my room lay down and when you come back just go through the window and we can cuddle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go."

Stefan gave her a kiss and left the house. Elena sighed. She didn't want Stefan to leave but she knew people were in danger if both Katherine and Damon were up to no good. She sighed and went upstairs. She went past her room and into Jeremy's room. It was too soon to go back into her room. That was where her brother was killed and she wasn't ready to go back in there and face it. She laid down on Jeremy's bed and sighed.

She squeezed her eyes shut in hoping this was all just a big horrible dream. She was just about to doze off when she heard her name.

"Elena come down here!" Jenna said.

Elena sighed. She opened her eyes and went downstairs.

* * *

John and Jenna were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Sit." Jenna said.

"Oh no who died." Elena asked,

The last time someone told her to sit before giving her a message was when her grandparents died.

"Well your brother but you already knew that." John answered.

"John seriously do you want me to slap you?" Jenna asked. "No, no one else is dead. Now as John and I understand it, Jeremy only trusted you when he told you what he wanted when he died…is that true?"

Elena nodded.

"Now you need to tell us, so we can make that happen."

"I'm not telling him anything." Elena said.

She turned to walk back upstairs.

"Elena please wait." Jenna said.

Elena sighed and turned to face her Aunt.

"I know this is hard but please we need to know. Just take a seat and take a deep breath and tell us what you can. Please."

Elena sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Thank you. Now what did Jeremy want?"

"He didn't want to die that's for sure." John said.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut as Damon's words echoed through her head. Her breathing got harder. She couldn't do this. She pulled her legs up onto the chair turned onto the side and gripped the bars on the back of the chair as tight as she could. She buried her face in her knees. She tuned everyone out. She pushed them all away until all she heard was silence. She tried to envision herself in her "happy place". Elena found herself back in the school cafeteria. She and Stefan were practicing a dance and she teased him about his age. He spun her then dipped her making her laugh. She then saw herself at the 50s dance at the school. She begged Stefan to teach her a move from the 50s but he denied. She went to walk away when he grabbed her from behind spun her then dipped her on both sides , brought back up and kissed her. She could remember the first them they slept together. Stefan was so soft and so gentle even though he was so scared of hurting her, he made her first time magical, just like it should be. Suddenly she heard his voice.

"Hey, Elena, sweetie open those beautiful eyes for me."

She shook her head. He wasn't really there, it was some kind of trick.

"Come on baby girl. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Again she shook her head. She liked where she was. It was peaceful and quiet and she felt safe and happy. She felt his hand on her leg gently rubbing it. She whimpered as her "happy place" started to fade.

"Shhh, come on pretty girl it's ok. I'm here now. Just open your eyes."

Elena slowly opened her eyes and saw Stefan kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey Beautiful." He cooed gently. "Are you ok?"

"Stefan." She whimpered, she reached her arms out to him. He took her into his arms and stood up.

"What did you say to her?" Stefan growled.

"Nothing that wasn't true." John answered.

"What did you say to her?" Stefan asked again.

Elena whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, the truth hurts don't blame that on me."

"Both of you stop. This isn't getting us anywhere and Elena is getting more and more upset." Jenna said. She turned to look at Stefan. "All we're asking is for her to tell us what Jeremy wanted his funeral to be like because after their parents funeral they both confided in each other and they both spoke about what they wanted . Elena is the only person who knows."

Stefan nodded and kissed Elena on the head.

"Come on my brave girl. You can do it."

"Stay?" she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Stefan sat down on the chair and kept Elena on his lap. She turned to face Jenna and John. Stefan rubbed her back hoping to offer some kind of comfort."

Elena took a deep breath. "He didn't care what kind of music there was. He didn't care what kind of flowers or who was invited all he really wanted was to be buried next to our parents. That's all he wanted."

"That's it?" Jenna asked.

Elena nodded.

"You're lying." John said.

Elena got up from Stefan's lap and ran upstairs. Stefan growled. Jenna sighed and went up after her. Stefan went over to John.

"You better be gone after the funeral or I swear I will kill you myself."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Jenna came back downstairs.

"Stefan she wants to see you."

Stefan sighed and headed up the stairs. Elena was being put through so much and it hadn't even been 24 hours since Jeremy was killed. He didn't know how much more Elena would be able to take. When were things going to get better?

* * *

**A/N next chapter will actually have some fluff to it. Elena and Stefan go to the carnival and have a good time but will it be ruined by Vampire Caroline and Damon? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	5. A Day of Fun

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I had mid-terms this week and I was really busy. This chapter will have some fluff so I hope all you Stelena fans enjoy it. Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

Stefan went upstairs to Elena's room. She wasn't in there. Stephan sighed and went into Jeremy's room. There Elena was laying on his bed sniffling as tears fell down cheeks. Stefan went over to her and sat by her side rubbing her back.

"Don't cry love John is just being himself."

"He is right I am lying. There is more that he wanted at his funeral but I don't want them to happen" Elena cried.

"What are they my love? Come on you can tell me."

"He wanted an open casket so everyone could see how peaceful he looks but I don't want to see him like that." Elena choked out as her voice cracked. "He also said he wanted me to go up and talk about him because he said. No one liked him after his drug addiction. So he wants me to speak and make sure everyone remembers him as he was before the drugs not as a drug addict."

"You've never had stage fright before. What so different now?"

Elena nodded. "There was only one other time I had stage fright and that was my parents funeral I went up to talk and I was so upset that I lost my voice and physically couldn't speak. I just ended up breaking down right there. Bonnie had to come get me down. I have no problem speaking at good events but at funerals and bad events. I...I just...I can't do it."

"Oh baby I'd be there. If it helps I could stand up there with you."

"I'd look like such a baby."

"Asking for support during a rough time doesn't make you a baby Elena. It makes you strong and brave."

Elena just shook her head. "I'm still scared. What if I get up there and I can't speak."

"Just look at me. Look right at me and I'll help you."

"From your seat?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"Vampire don't have some sort of telepathic communication power do they?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "No, you're just going to have to trust me."

Elena just nodded. Stefan went over to her and took her face into his hands looking her deep into her eyes.

"I promise you everything will be fine all right?"

Elena's eyes went wide at an idea. Stefan noticed and knew what was running through her head.

"No, Elena don't even go there."

"Why not?"

"Elena I'm not going to compel you before the funeral."

"Just until it's over."

"No."

"Please Stefan."

"Elena, I am not going to stop you from grieving at your brother's funeral. I'd never do something like that to you. You need to grief Elena. It's the only way to get over what happen."

"I'll still grief…I'll just be compelled during my speech."

"No, Elena I'm sorry but I've always promised myself to never compel you, even if you ask for it."

"But why Stefan?"

"Because I want everything you do and say at that funeral to be from your own mind, not from what I compelled you to say."

"It would be easier." She whispered.

"I know it would be but you need to feel everything to help you grief I'm sorry Elena but I will not compel you."

Elena sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He kissed her head, then he kissed her nose, cheek and ear. Elena giggled. Stefan smiled.

"There is that wonderful sound. I was starting to think I'd never hear it again."

"I haven't had much to laugh about lately."

"I know…hey you know what, we should go to the carnival this weekend."

"Why?"

"So we can have some fun. Jeremy would have wanted you to have fun."

"Stefan I…I can't. I just can't. It's too much fun."

"There is no such thing as too much fun Elena."

"My brother just died Stefan. I can't go out and have fun at a carnival."

"Well either you go or I compel you to go." He smirked.

"So you'd compel me into going to the carnival but not at the funeral?" she teased him.

"No, but I'll pick you up and throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself."

"You're not taking no for an answer are you?"

"Nope." He smirked.

She sighed.

"All right I'll go but I'm not promising to have fun."

"I'll make sure you do." He smirked.

Elena shook her head and giggled at him. Only he, could make her feel better when she was sad.

* * *

That weekend Elena and Stefan went to the carnival. Elena felt a bit uncomfortable being there around all those people especially because only a select few knew about her brother being dead and only she and Damn knew how. Stefan didn't even know the whole story yet.

Stefan and Elena were walking hand in hand around the carnival. Elena was a bit clingy but Stefan didn't mind.

"Do you see a ride or game you want to play sweetie?"

Elena shook her head. Stefan sighed he hoped this would cheer her up but it wasn't working.

"Want to try the dunk tank? I can compel the guard to let me sit inside and you can see if you can knock me in. It could be a lot of fun."

Again Elena just shook her head.

"What do you want to do sweetie. I want you to have fun. Please tell me. I'll play any game you want."

"Can we just go back home and cuddle? That's all I want to do."

"In other words you want to go home and mope?"

Elena nodded. Stefan smiled. "Not going to happen. Jeremy wouldn't want that for you and neither do I. So you are going to pick a ride or game and we're going to do it, no questions asked."

Sighing Elena knew he wasn't going to stop until she picked something. She looked around and pointed to a game. "That one."

Stefan followed her finger and laughed. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

They walked over to the game. It was the strength game where you hit the pad with a sledge hammer and see if you can make the little ball hit the bell. Stefan had an idea up his sleeve for this game and it was a sure way to make Elena laugh.

"Hiya folks would you like to test your strength?" the man in charge asked.

"I never pass up the chance to show off to my girlfriend so sure." Stefan smirked.

He grabbed the sledge hammer and went to lift it but dropped it. "Wow that's heavy." He lied.

The man laughed. "Are you really that weak?"

"Ok like you could can any better."

"I own this game of course I could."

"All right, I'll make you a little deal, if I hit the bell you give my girlfriend anything she wants."

"Fine and if I hit the bell I get to make out with your girlfriend."

Stefan just smiled. "Deal. You go first."

The man took the hammer and smacked it down onto the pad. The ball flew up high but didn't hit the bell. Stefan grabbed the hammer from him and almost as if it was a feather smacked it down onto the pad causing the ball the fly up and shatter the bell into pieces. Elena broke out into giggles at the look of shock on the man's face.

"Sorry I guess you won't be getting that kiss." She said.

"And you get whatever prize you want. So pick something."

Elena looked at all the choices. There were so many, but something caught her eye. It was a key chain and it said "world strongest brother". Elena's eyes went wide. She pointed to it. "I want that."

"Seriously? Your boyfriend just broke the bell because of his strength and your getting something for your brother, who wouldn't even be able to lift the hammer."

"My brother is the strongest person I know." Elena growled.

"Look, we had a deal, give my girlfriend what she wants and let us go."

"I'm just surprised. I'll tell you what, I'll put this on hold for you, and you pick something else now, but then come back later with your brother and if he can hit the bell I'll give you this."

"The bell is broken, we can't come back." Elena said stiffly.

She almost wished she could come back here with Jeremy.

"I'll have it fixed by then. Come on, I mean it's not like your brother is dead or anything."

"You know what, forget I don't want it anymore." Elena said her voice cracking.

She took off running. Stefan growled.

"Was it something I said?"

"Yes it was something you said she just lost her brother not even a week ago."

"Oh…that stinks….how did you get so strong?"

"Give me the key-chain before I cause you so much pain your bones break."

The man handed over the key-chain. Stefan grabbed it and ran (human speed) after Elena.

He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her around the waist.

"Elena, baby wait." He said softly.

She sniffed and turned to face him.

"How can someone be so heartless and rude to say something like that?"

"Oh baby, I wish I knew. But I got you something."

He handed her the key-chain. She shook her head.

"I don't want it. That man is right. I should have gotten something for you."

"Elena there was nothing there I wanted. Unless they had some super cool key-chain that said 'my boyfriend is the hottest and sexiest vampire ever…" he smiled when Elena giggled. "…I really don't care what you picked. Take it, I know you really do want it Elena."

Elena nodded and took it clutching it tightly to her chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

Stefan kissed her head. "Anything for you."

"It's not for me actually."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger and my grandmother died, she had an open casket and the way that my dad got me and Jeremy to feel comfortable enough seeing her like that was telling us to give her a present. Give her something special from us that she can hold onto forever. I want to do that for Jeremy. I'm going to put this in his casket so he knows that I think he is so brave and strong for protecting me that night."

"Wait, protecting you? What was Damon doing to you?" Stefan asked.

Elena's eyes went wide. She had been so upset by Jeremy's death she hadn't told Stefan about Damon trying to kiss her.

"I thought Damon was just drunk so he went after Jeremy for whatever reason. Is that not true?"

"It's true…" she whispered "…partly"

"Elena tell me what happen. Did Damon do something to you?"

Elena thought back to that night, the night Damon kissed her. The night he tried to force himself onto her. The night Jeremy died trying o save her.

"He must have heard us fighting, he must have heard me say 'no' and 'stop it' he must have heard and wanted to come protect me. He was just…He was just trying to be a good brother and protect me." Elena muttered to herself.

"Elena what did Damon do to you." Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Elena, you can tell me anything."

"No, if I tell you, you're going to want to go kill him and I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't leave you I promise just tell me."

Elena sighed. "Damon…he…he kissed me Stefan, he kept trying to convince me that we had something special and that I was lying when I said I didn't love him."

"He did what?"

"He kissed me. He grabbed my face, harder than he meant to I'm sure but I kept trying to pull away but Damon is stronger than me. I kept saying stop, or no, or something and I guess Jeremy heard me so he came in to see what was going on. I tried to make him leave but Damon wouldn't let him and before I could tell what was going on Damon had him pinned up against the way by the neck and …."

"Damon kissed you? He actually kissed you? It was you not Katherine?"

"Yes, it was me. I didn't want it Stefan, his breath smelled so bad and he was rough and I just…I ….Jeremy wasn't supposed to die that night Stefan. Damon wasn't supposed to kill him."

"I know baby, I know I'm so sorry."

"So that's what he did to me. Jeremy was looking out for me."

"I'm not leaving you Elena, I promise."

Elena nodded. Stefan sighed. He looked and saw the sun was setting. Then he caught another idea and this one was sure to make her smile.

"Wait here." He said suddenly.

He vampire sped away. Luckily no one was looking. Elena looked around, where did he go? He just promised not to leave her and yet he just left her. Suddenly he came back.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said.

"What?"

"Follow me."

He took her hand and they went over to the Ferris Wheel, it was empty and there was no guard.

"Stefan, what are we doing here?"

"I compelled the guard to go on break and kick everyone else off so I could kiss my girlfriend on the top of the Ferris Wheel as we watch the sun set."

Elena smiled. "How are we going to get to the top though?"

Stefan smirked. "Just hold on tight."

He pulled her into him and jump up landing on the seat. Elena burst into laughter. Stefan smiled, that was the sound he had been waiting to hear all week. Elena caught him staring at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just so nice to hear you laugh." He said.

She smiled and they shared a deep kiss. They pulled away and Elena cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close. Together they just sat there watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Elena said.

"Yeah it is."

Elena giggled. "And here I was thinking you were about to say something cheesy about me bring more beautiful than the sunset."

"You said it not me." He smirked.

"Did you just trick me into complimenting myself?"

"Maybe."

Elena just giggled shaking her head. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena."

They shared another kiss.

* * *

After the sun finally set Elena looked to Stefan. "How are we going to get down from here?"

"Same way we got up. Why are you ready to leave?"

"No, but we really don't have a choice. The guard will be back soon and…I really need to use the bathroom."

Stefan laughed and pulled her into his side. "All right, hold on."

Stefan landed them both safely down on the ground. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Elena took off towards the bathroom.

Elena left the bathroom but she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Elena…"

Elena looked up and saw Damon.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see but I need you to come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's about your best friend Caroline and if you don't come with me right now I might do something crazy."

Elena nodded. "Fine what about Stefan?"

"Where is he?"

"Waiting for me back at the Ferris Wheel."

"I'll go get him. Grab a empty class room and wait for us."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Damon ran off. Sighing Elena went into her history room and took a seat by the window. What was going on now?

* * *

Soon Stefan arrived with Damon and Stefan took a seat next to Elena. Damon explained to them about Caroline suddenly become a vampire.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well I fed her blood, Katherine killed her, a plus b equals…"

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut"

"Yet, you're working with her, the two of you were in my room tormenting me about Jeremy less than a few days ago."

"Actually it happens before Jeremy's death. No one noticed it until now though."

"Why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon answered.

"Caroline must be going out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan sighed.

"Yes, she does, my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her."

"Yep, then kill her."

"No!" Elena cried. "You're not going to kill Caroline."

"She knows who we are, she's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

A flash of Jeremy's death ran through Elena's mind. She knew he'd have no problem killing Caroline. She reached over to Stefan a look of fear all over her face. He shook his head and rubbing her back.

"Damon, absolutely not."

"Need I to remind you the tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Damon!" Elena said. "You've already killed Jeremy you aren't going to take Caroline from me too."

"No?" Damon looked at Stefan who didn't say anything. "Your silence is defining, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Looks like a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right."

"We're not going to kill her." Stefan said.

He took Elena's hand and led her out of the classroom.

"It's the only way." Damon called.

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked out of the school and back into the Carnival.

"You're agreed with Damon, don't you?" Stefan didn't answer he just continued to walk. "Stefan?"

Stefan stopped walking and turned to face her. "Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's going to happen. Katherine has decided Caroline's death sentence."

"We can't let it end that way. Stefan he can't kill Caroline, I can't lose her too."

"I promise you Elena I'm going to do everything I can to stop Damon and help Caroline."

Elena nodded. "First we need to find her."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and they rushed around the carnival looking for them. Suddenly a fast move figure zooms by them circling them.

"Damon cut it out!" Stefan growled.

Elena tried to keep track of where the person was moving but she couldn't. Suddenly she heard Stefan grunt out in pain and sink down to the floor. She got down by his side.

"Stefan, what is it? What happen?"she asked.

"Vervain." He choked out. "It's Damon, Elena you have to stop him , you're the only one who can."

"I can't I'm a human."

"Elena you have to try. Please, at least try. I can't do anything else."

Elena nodded. "All right, Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I just have to wait for it to pass through my system. I'll be fine just go."

Elena kissed his head and ran off. Her heart was pounding through her chest as she tried to find Damon. She knew one thing was for sure, if she didn't find Damon in time, she was about to lose her best friend.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger ending. I'll try and update as soon as I can. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	6. Feeling Useless

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! WARNING CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY SAD AND DEPRESSING! CAROLINE AND DAMON FANS WILL NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER. Most and part of this chapter is taken from episode 2x02 and 2x18 I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

Finally she saw something. She saw someone who looked like Damon hugging a blond girl who had blood all over her face…wait…hugging? Damon wanted to kill her not comfort her unless…the old Damon was coming out.

Elena's eyes went wide when he saw Damon raise the steak over Caroline's head.

"NO! DAMON STOP!" she screamed.

She rushed over and grabbed the steak from his hands and pulled Caroline away from him.

"You killed my brother you aren't going to kill her too."

"It's the only way Elena." Damon said.

"No, killing someone is not always the answer Damon. Killing Jeremy was not the answer to your Katherine problems, killing Caroline will not stop Katherine. Stefan is going to help her ."

"He tried to help Vicky and look how well that turned out. Matt lost his sister and your brother lost his girlfriend. Now little Mattie is about to lose his girlfriend too."

"NO! I will not let you take her."

Elena turned to Caroline. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She went to take her hand but Caroline pulled away. "No, get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no that wasn't me. That was Katherine you know that."

"Then why does she look like you and why, why did she do this to me."

"I don't know but I promise everything will be ok. Just come with me."

Caroline took Elena's hand and started to head into the bathroom.

"She is going to die, it's only a matter of time."

"It's not going to happen tonight." Elena said.

"Oh yeah it will."

Damon quickly rushed over to Elena and Caroline but Elena used her body as a human shield to protect Caroline.

"Damon she is my friend." Elena growled.

"I know that." Damon said.

"So why are you trying to kill everyone I love?"

"As her best friend I thought you wanted what was best for her."

"I do. Dying isn't what's best for her."

"Oh yeah it is."

Damon quickly grabbed Elena and pulled her away throwing her into the truck behind them making her hit her head, then he grabbed Caroline and….

"NO!"Elena screamed.

She watched in horror as her body turned to stone and she fell to the floor. Then she felt something wet drip onto her neck. She reached behind her and touched her head. Something wet and sticky touched her finger. She pulled back and saw blood. Damon had knocked her so hard she started to bleed…wait bleeding and vampire…uh-oh.

Damon eyes went wide when he smelled it. His eyes turned red as his veins popped out. His fangs appeared and he turned towards Elena. She gasped. She had never seen him like that before.

"Da-Damon…."

"I always promised to never bite you but….oh well."

He rushed towards her and grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back. He was just about to bite into her when he was pulled away and thrown across the way. Elena looked up and saw Stefan. He rushed down to her side and bit into his wrist.

"Here baby girl, drink." He said.

He put his wrist to her mouth and she drank his blood, happy when the pain in the back of her head faded. He pulled away and she was panting.

"Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "I was too late." She whispered.

Stefan turned and saw Caroline laying there dead. Elena rushed over to her. Caroline couldn't be dead, she couldn't lose her too. She pulled her onto her lap.

"Caroline, Carline, it's all right, wake up please."

Stefan sighed and went over kneeling down on the other side of Caroline.

"Can you give her blood?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Even if I did, it wouldn't work. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no, Caroline please no, no, no!" Elena cried.

She cried into Caroline's hair hugging her close to her chest.

"No!"

"Don't just sit there and pout about it, we've got bodies to bury." Damon said walking back over.

"NO! THIS IS CAROLINE! SHE WILL NOT END UP LIKE VICKY I WILL NOT LET YOU JUST BURY HER IN THE WOODS YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Elena yelled at him tears streaming down her face.

"What are you going to tell her mother? You know, the vampire hunter?"

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

They all turned to see Liz standing here.

"Liz I was just coming to find you. I'm afraid I've got bad news." Damon said.

"What's wrong?"

"Your daughter….she's dead."

"What? That's crazy, she's…she's at the hospital."

"She left earlier this evening and came here. She was attacked. I tried to stop him but I couldn't I'm sorry."

"You're lying."

"Liz, I'm sorry I'm not."

Liz heard Elena crying and looked over to see her daughter's dead body.

"NO!"

Liz ran over and got down next to Stefan.

"What happen?" she cried.

"I tried. I'm sorry Sheriff Forbes I tried." Elena cried.

"It's not your fault sweetie. Who did this?"

"I…I don't know."

Damon went over. "People are starting to make a scene we need to get her out of her."

Liz nodded. "Will you carry her?"

"Of course."

Damon went to take her but Elena screamed.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Elena sweetie it's ok. Damon will take good care of her."

"No! no!" Elena cried.

Liz looked to Stefan. "I think you should take her home."

Stefan nodded. He stood up and went over to Elena.

"Hey, hey…" she cooed gently. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up.

"No, no, Stefan please no."

"Elena I promise everything will be all right." Liz said.

She gently took Caroline's head as it slipped from Elena's lap. Stefan finally got her to her feet.

"No!" Elena cried as Stefan led her away.

"Shh, shh, shh." Stefan cooed gently into her ear.

He her took back inside to the school and over to her locker. He opened it and grabbed her bag.

"No!" Elena continued to cry.

She struggled trying to get free from his grasp but it was no use.

Stefan sighed. He lifted her legs up and took off running.

* * *

He made it back to her house and went right inside and into the kitchen. He set Elena down on the chair by the island. He kissed her head and walked over to the stove and started to make her some tea. Elena finally stopped crying but didn't speak. She just stared blankly ahead in the state of shock.

A little bit later Stefan walked back over a tea cup in his hands.

"Drink this." He said gently handing her the cup. She shook her head and pushed the cup away from her.

"Please, drink this."

"I can't." she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah you can. Please drink this." He repeated.

Sighing Elena took the cup from his hands and put it up to her lips.

"This is all my fault." She cried.

"No, no,no," Stefan said.

Elena just nodded her head putting the cup on the island next to her.

"No, no, hey, listen to me it's Damon. This is all Damon's fault."

"I couldn't stop him. I tried but I couldn't stop him. Just like with Jeremy I tried but…"

"Baby, no one can stop Damon, not even me. Once he sets his mind to something, it's going to happen. That's just how Damon is, no one can stop him. That doesn't make it your fault."

Elena just squeezed her eyes shut as more tears fell down her cheeks. Stefan sighed. He pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He knew there was nothing else he could do for her.

Elena cried herself to sleep in Stefan's arms. He kissed her head one more time and lifted her off the chair. She let out a small whimper.

"Shhh I've got you. You're safe." Stefan soothed.

Elena settled back into his arms. Stefan carried her up the stairs and into Jeremy's room. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in. He got in next to her and pulled her into his arms letting her rest her head on his chest. He sighed as he continued to rub her back.

He knew the expression about things getting worse before they get better but how much worse could things possibly get before they started to get better.

He looked down at her and smiled when he saw she was sleeping soundly. He sighed though, he knew it wouldn't last long. She'd soon wake up from a horrifying nightmare about Damon and refuse to go back to sleep. That's how it had been since Jeremy died, now that Caroline was also dead…Stefan shook his head. The love of his life had been put through so much in so little time. He honestly didn't know if she'd get passed it.

As if on cue Elena started to squirm about. Small whimpers escaped her lips.

"N-no No Damon…" she muttered. "Damon no."

Stefan rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Shhhh, you're all right love. It's just a bad dream."

Elena settled down, so Stefan continued to whisper soothing things into her until the darkness finally took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and looked around. She smiled at Stefan sleeping next to him. She had, had the worst dream last night. Jeremy and Caroline were both dead and Damon had killed them both, but it was just a bad dream. Damon would never do that. Jeremy and Caroline were waiting for her at school. She climbed out of bed and got into the shower.

Once she was finished getting ready she left the bathroom to see Stefan sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"Wonderful."

"Really?"

Stefan looked at her confused. She was way too happy for someone who just lost their best friend.

"I always sleep good when I'm in your arms…although…"

"What?"

"I did have this really horrible nightmare that Damon killed Jeremy and Caroline."

"Elena…"

"It's ok though. I know it was just a nightmare."

"Elena it…"

"We should get going. We're going to be late for school. Plus Jeremy and Caroline are waiting for me at the school."

"Elena they…"

"You should go home and change."

Stefan sighed. She was in denial. He knew when it finally sunk in, it was going to kill her. He also knew there was no way he was going to win this one. He'd have to go home and get dressed and showered.

"Ok, but wait here for me. I'll give you a ride to school."

Elena just nodded. Stefan went over to her and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan left the room. Elena sighed.

* * *

She went downstairs into the kitchen. Jenna was making some eggs.

"Morning Jenna."

"Morning. Do you want some eggs?"

"No, thanks. I've got to get going."

"Where to?"

"School, Jeremy and Caroline are waiting for me."

Jenna stopped cooking and turned to look at Elena. "Elena, Jeremy is…"

"At school I know that's why I need to get going."

"Elena, Caroline she's…"

"Also at school I know that. That's why I'm leaving. I'll be home later love you!"

Elena rushed out of the house. She just had to get to school. Once she was at school she'd see her brother and Caroline and it would reassure her that their deaths were just a horrible nightmare. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could…without getting a ticket of course….to the school. She parked and quickly went inside. She went to the hallway that lead to Jeremy and Caroline's locker.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. The sight paralyzed her. In front of both of their lockers were pictures, candles, flowers, even a few teddy bears. That's when it all hit her, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach or sucked all the air from her lungs. It wasn't just a nightmare it was reality. Jeremy and Caroline were both dead, Damon had killed them.

Elena stood there shaking, she was literally panting trying to get some air into her lungs. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing, she felt dizzy. The reality overwhelmed her. Her legs gave out from under her as she fell to her knees.

"No, no, no." she whispered to herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes this was part of her nightmare but when she opened them it was still the same.

"This is reality." She said again.

The next thing she knew her whole world went black.

* * *

Back with Stefan, he had finally gotten back to Elena's house. He hadn't seen Damon…thankfully. Now he was showered and dressed. He had no plans to take Elena to school, she wasn't mentally ready yet so he was just going take her out to the park or just for a walk, something to get her some fresh air. He knocked on the door.

Jenna answered it. "Hello Stefan, what are you doing back here?"

Stefan looked confused. "I'm here to get Elena. We're going out."

"I thought she left with you."

"Wait, left? Where did she go?"

"To school, she said something about Jeremy and Caroline waiting for her."

Stefan sighed. "She was supposed to wait here for me. She isn't mentally ready for school yet."

"I know, that's why I was confused as to why you'd take her but I understand now."

"She already at the school by now."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better. I'm going to go get her."

"Thank you Stefan."

Stefan turned around and ran back to his car. He drove quickly to the school. He parked and went inside. He saw Matt so he went over to him.

"Have you seen Elena?"

"She's at the nurse."

"The nurse why?"

"She passed out."

"What! Why?"

"No one knows, she isn't speaking to anyone. She saw Caroline's locker…"

Stefan could tell he was fighting back tears. "I'm really sorry man. I know she really cared about you."

"Thanks…uh…Elena is at the nurse if you want to go see her. Maybe she'll speak to you."

"Thanks Man."

Stefan took off down the hall. He passed Jeremy and Caroline's lockers. He knew Elena had seen them and that's what pushed her over the edge.

* * *

He finally reached the nurses office and went inside.

"Elena!"

She was laying on one of the small beds just staring into space, tear stains on her cheeks, sniffling to get some air into her lungs. He went over to her.

"Hey," he said softly.

She didn't respond.

Stefan looked to the nurse. "Is she ok?"

"Physically she's fine, but she is mentally overwhelmed and stressed. I think that's why she passed out."

"May I take her home?"

"Her Aunt already called and said you'd come get her so sure."

"Thank you."

Stefan looked back to Elena.

He sat down by her side and gently stroked her hair.

"Hey." He said again.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"Baby, what for?"

"I was supposed to wait. I didn't listen."

"Oh sweetie. It's all right. I'm not mad. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"It was supposed to just be a nightmare. It wasn't supposed to be real Stefan."

"I know baby. I know. I'm so sorry."

She sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "I want to go home."

"All right baby girl. Let's go."

He lifted her from the bed, holding her bridal style, and left the room. Elena buried her face in his shoulder, holding him around the neck.

As soon as Stefan was alone he took off vampire speed to his car. He set Elena down and put her seat-belt on. As he reached across her, she grabbed onto his arms and leaned into him. He gave a small smile and kissed her cheek.

"I've got to drive my precious Angel."

She just held him tighter.

"When we get home I'll hold you all right?"

Elena finally let him go. He closed her door and went around to the other side. He got inside and drove off.

* * *

Once he pulled into the Gilbert driveway he looked over at Elena. She was scary pale…even paler than he was, she was staring blankly ahead.

"Elena…"

She looked over at him.

"Where home sweetie."

She just nodded. He un clipped her seat belt and un did his. He got out and super sped to her side of the car. He opened her door and lifted her out. He opened the door but before he could get far a voice stopped him.

"What are you two doing home?"

Elena whimpered and buried her face into Stefan's neck. Stefan growled slightly.

"John…"

"Answer my question." John told them.

"Elena is not mentally ready to go back to school after all she's be through."

"Yeah, I heard about Caroline, that's a real shame."

Elena let out a small cry. Stefan growled. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're home from school so early."

"Because Elena is not feeling well. Now move." Stefan said.

He pushed his way past John and went upstairs. He went into Elena's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She whimpered and grabbed onto his arm preventing him from leaving…well trying to anyway. He gave a small smile and kissed her hands. "I'll be right back. I'm going to close the door so no one disturbs us."

He let her go and went over to the door and closed it and locked it. He walked back over and pulled her back into his arms. She rested on his chest.

"Stefan this hurts. Can I have some of your blood?"

Stefan sighed. If she had cut her hand cooking, or fallen down outside and cut her knee he would have laughed at the request but this was no joke. She really believed his blood would make the pain go away.

"Baby girl I'm sorry but my blood only works on physically pain. It won't help."

"Please." She whimpered.

She grabbed his wrist like a baby would it's bottle. Stefan didn't object. He let her hold his arms closer to her. He'd let her do whatever she wanted if it made her more comfortable. She cuddled his arm close to her like a child would their teddy bear.

"Will you hold me Stefan?"

"Oh baby of course."

Stefan pulled her closer to him holding her as close and as tight as he could without causing her any pain.

She started cry. Stefan just sighed. Being a vampire gave him control over things normal people had no control over. This was something he didn't like, being useless. The love of his life was hurting so bad and in so much pain and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He felt completely and totally useless.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is Jeremy's funeral, can Elena give her speech or will she get stage fright. Also Damon shows up as an univited guest, what will happen? Will be another depressing sad chapter. I promise though fluff is coming! ****For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	7. Jeremy's Funeral

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY VERY SAD AND DEPRESSING! TISSUES MAY BE NEEDED. **

* * *

The next weekend was the funeral. At the church Elena and Stefan stood out in the hall.

"You ready to go in?" Stefan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Elena sighed.

They both walked into the room where the serves was being held. Her brothers 's casket was in front of the room. To their surprise there was already someone there. It was Damon.

"You.." Elena said as she started for him. "YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She slapped Damon in the face.

Stefan pulled her back.

"Elena stop this isn't helping."

"Yeah plus it's not my fault. You made him so unhappy that he wanted to die, I only gave him what he wanted, you made him want it, so this is all your fault" Damon said and with that he left.

"I want this day to be over with" Elena said as her voice cracked.

"It will be Beautiful. I promise." Stefan said.

"Yeah but the pain won't be…"

Stefan gave her a hug.

Jenna and John walked over.

"You two ready?"

"No." Elena answered.

"Well you better get ready because it's starting in a few minutes." John said.

Suddenly Elena felt her breakfast coming back up. She covered her mouth with her hands and ran into the closest bathroom. Jenna ran in after her. Stefan looked to John and growled.

"If you aren't gone by the end of the day I'll turn you into a vampire, then I will drive a stake through your heart and kill you."

"You keep saying that yet, I'm still alive and human."

"Don't test me."

Jenna came over. "Stefan I know this is a lot to ask but Elena is refusing to come out, and she doesn't want to speak with anyone other than you."

"It's not too much to ask. I'll see what I can do."

Stefan went into the bathroom.

"Elena?"

"I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." Elena repeated.

Stefan sighed. He saw her sitting under one of the sinks curled into a ball rocking back and forth. He got down in front of her.

"Hey, hey, hey," he cooed gently. "I'm right here. Everything going to be ok."

"I want to go home." She said again.

"Elena, Baby look at me."

Elena looked up at him and his heart broke, her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her cheeks covered in tear stains, she was breathing harder than normal and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"If you really want to go home I'll take you, but I really think you should stay. I didn't go to my father's funeral and till this day I hate myself for it. I don't want you to look back on this day and regret leaving just because two bone heads said something stupid."

A tiny mouse like giggle escaped her lips.

"There's that smile."

"I want to stay but…I'm…I'm scared Stefan, I'm very scared."

"Of what? What scares you the most?"

"All of it, seeing the casket, making my speech, low-lower-lowering him into the gro-gro-…" Elena just shook her head unable to finish.

"You don't have to look at the body if you're not comfortable and I'll help you when you go to give your speech and if you're really unhappy about watching his burial we don't have to stay for that."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" she asked softly sniffing back tears.

"Well I have lived for over 100 years." He said with a wink.

A small smile appeared on her lips. He held out her hand to him.

"I'll take you back inside or back home, whatever you want."

Elena took his hand and stood up. He wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I want…want to…to stay but will…will you just…just hold me the…the whole time?"

Stefan pulled her right into him, holding her close and tight. She didn't normally have trouble speaking so he knew for her to speak like that meant she was really upset and he didn't blame her. Still holding her Stefan walked out of the bathroom and into the main hall. He went over to the front row, which was reserved for family and sat down keeping Elena close on his lap.

"This is reserved for family only, Stefan you're not family." John said.

"No." Elena cried.

"Shhh I'm not leaving your side." Stefan soothed rubbing her back and kissing her temple. He looked to John. "The only way I'm moving is if you physically pick me up and move me."

"You are not family and I will not let you sit there." John said.

Jenna stood up. She was really getting tired of John treating Stefan like he's an outsider when he was just as much a part of the Gilbert family as she was.

"John Gilbert you have worked my last nerve. Stefan is just as much a part of this family as Elena is. If it wasn't for Stefan she'd still be the sad little girl who spends all her alone time writing by her parents grave. He brought the light back into her eyes and the smile back to her face. If anything John you aren't a part of this family, where were you when the kids lost their parents huh? Where were you when the kids were stuck alone and scared in the foster care system waiting for family to come collect them?"

Stefan looked shocked. John did too, Jenna had never been that stern…or mean to anyone.

"You weren't there when Elena needed you the most and you're supposed to be her father so don't you DARE talk about whose family and whose not because as far as I'm concerned you've ashamed the Gilbert name."

Jenna sat back down and rubbed Elena's back. John walked away.

"Jenna I…"

Stefan was cut off.

"I know it may not seem like I noticed but I did, you've helped her through her parents death and you brought her back to me so thank you. I will never be able to repay you."

Stefan just smiled. "I was happy to do it. Elena is a wonderful girl and I'm lucky to know her."

Elena hugged him. "I love you Stefan." She mumbled softly .

He smiled kissing her hair and said "I love you Elena."

John came back over. He sat down next to Jenna. It's starting. Elena took a deep breath. She tried to keep herself together but as she listened to the Pastor she knew she couldn't do it. She cried her heart out as she took deep breaths of air. Stefan held her soothing her as much as he could. Finally the Pastor allowed the family and friends to speak. She took a deep breath and went up to the stand.

Everyone was staring at her and she was sure her makeup was running from all her crying. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She had to do this. She had to do this for her brother. It was her brother's last dying wish. Elena squeezed her eyes shut as the memory played through her head. She gripped the podium so tightly her fingers were turning white. Her breathing increased she couldn't do this. She'd fail her brother. Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Stefan standing next to her. He kissed her head and rubbed her arms making her loosen her grip.

"Elena, look at me." He said softly.

She locked eyes with him. "You can do this. You're strong and you're brave, you can give this speech and you won't be scared anymore."

"I can do this, I'm strong and I'm brave, I can give this speech and I won't be scared anymore." She replied.

"Perfect." He smirked. He kissed her head once more and sat back down. Elena took a deep breath and looked to the crowd.

"Hi…um…thanks for coming. It means a lot, especially because I know my brother didn't have many friends, any friends he did have he lost once my parents died because he got into drugs and started goofing off in school. I know most of you think that's the way he normally was but you're wrong. The only reason Jeremy was into any of that stuff was because he was hurting. He had just lost his parents and all his friends abandoned him so he lost his friend too so to stop the pain or at least make it go away for a while he turned to drugs. I'm going to be honest if I didn't have my journal I would have turned to drugs too. Writing was my escape, anyone who knows me knew that I had turned into 'gloomy graveyard girl.' I spent all my time writing by my parents grave. This isn't about me though it's about my brother. He was in so much pain and so much hurt he used drugs, but that's not who he was. He was not a druggie nor was he suicidal. He was hurting and before my parents death he was such a wonderful man, he was strong, he was brave , he was extremely over protective, between him and my father I was sure I'd never get a boyfriend. That's actually how he died, he was protecting me from a monster…."

Elena took a deep breath, she wanted everyone to know the truth…just not the whole trust.

"A horrible man was attacking me, trying to force himself on me, make me kiss him, make me say I loved him when I didn't. Jeremy was just trying to help me. That's all he was trying to do."

Her eyes filled with tears, she forced them back. "My brother was the strongest and bravest man I ever knew, after my father died he became the one and only man I trusted 100%. He was the one person I could always count on to be there for me. He was my hero, my protector, my…my life…"

A few tears dripped down her cheeks as her voice cracked. She knew she'd only last up there for a few more minutes.

"My brother was not some suicidal druggie, I know some of you may have thought that but you're wrong. My brother asked me to come up here and tell you who he was the way I saw him, the real him so here it goes. Jeremy Gilbert was one of the strongest, bravest….."

"Oh yeah he was real brave shaking in my hands, his eyes filled with fear." A voice said. It was soft and coming from behind her. She knew it anywhere, she also knew no one else could hear it, well no one other than Stefan. She looked to him to see if he heard it.

"Just ignore him, keep going." He mouth.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "He was smart, and really talented, he could draw amazingly well…"

"It was all traced off the internet, none of it was real." Damon taunted again.

"He was a great brother to me. He loved me and he really cared about me."

"He hated you after you lied about Vicky and erased his memory. He hated you more than he hated me, because you told me to do it. You told me to erase his memory and make him forget so I did, it's you he hates not me."

Elena shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "He was a great brother and he loved me! He loved me despite what I did! He knows I was just trying to protect him. He forgave me!"

Elena sunk down to her knees and just let herself cry, she had failed her brother in more ways than one, Damon just helped her realize that.

"I'm sorry Jer. I'm so sorry I'm so, so sorry!" she cried.

Stefan got up from his seat and went over to the podium. "What Elena meant was that even though they had their problems and their fight like any siblings do, at the end of the day they still loved each other because they were family." He turned to Elena and got down onto his knees, he tried to find where Damon was hiding but he was already gone.

"Hey, it's ok." He soothed softly rubbing her back.

"I failed him." She choked out. "I failed Jeremy!"

"No, no, no, no, you're a good sister. You're a great sister, Jeremy loved you, don't listen to Damon."

Elena just continued to cry, this was the most she had ever cried, other than her parents death. She turned into Stefan and buried her face into his chest crying into him as she clung to him tightly. He stood and walked back to the seats. He sat down keeping Elena close and in his arms.

"You could have at least ended it with 'I love you Jeremy' not that he loved you but that you loved him." John whispered.

Elena cried harder. John was right, that speech had turned out awful, not like she had planned at all. She had failed her brother and most of all she had failed her parents because she promised them she'd take care of him, and now he was dead. She cried even harder, she was crying so hard, no air was getting to her lungs and she was hyperventilating. Stefan rocked her, rubbed her back, whispered soothing things into her ear, anything to calm her down. Nothing he did worked. A few more people got up to speak. Elena turned deathly white and her whole body went stiff as stone when the Pastor said "We will now hear from Damon Salvatore."

"NO!" she screamed and cried even harder. She lost all control over her body, the grief had overwhelmed her and was over powering her will to think. She dropped off Stefan's lap onto the floor. She just cried face down onto the floor. She was gasping for air as she cried uncontrollably. Stefan looked at his brother and glared at him. She bent down next to Elena and lifted her off the floor. It wasn't hard, her body was limb anyway.

"I…can't…breathe…" Elena gasped through her cries. "I…can't…breathe."

Stefan stood up and walked out of the room. As they left they heard Damon giving some sob story about how he was Jeremy's best friend and how he wished he could have been there to help him before he died.

* * *

Stefan went outside the church hoping the fresh air would help Elena breathe.

"Breathe baby, breathe, it's ok. Everything going to be ok." He soothed rubbing her back as he gently rocked her side to side. "I'm here, I'm right here. Everything is going to be ok."

Nothing changed. Stefan pulled Elena's face from his chest, he made her look him in the eyes.

"Elena , Baby look at me."

Elena looked at him, her face was turning a dark shade purple, from not breathing for so long.

"I need you to do what I do all right. Inhale, exhale." Stefan said he took a deep breath letting it out. "Inhale, exhale."

Elena inhaled but ended up choking on the exhale, she dropped to her knees and continued to choke on her own tears. Before Stefan could help she threw up.

"Oh baby," he cooed softly. He got down next to her and rubbed her back. "It's ok, just let it out. Let it all out."

Elena continued to cry, gag, choke, gasp, and throw up. Until finally, unable to handle anymore, her body collapsed to the cold hard ground. The tears stopped, the gagging, choking, and throwing up, had all stopped, her breathing had returned. Stefan rubbed her back and lifted her back into his arms. He moved some hair from her face and as he hand brushed against her forehead he noticed how warm she was. He knew she was getting sick, from all the stress she was under, and the worst of it was Caroline's funeral was tomorrow. He kissed her head and gently rubbed her back. He was just glad she had started to breathe again.

"Jer-Jer-Jeremy." She choked out.

"Shhh it's ok. You're ok." Stefan soothed.

"In-inside."

"You want to go back inside?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Ok."

Stefan lifted her legs and carried her back into the church. By the time they got there it was over, some people were leaving, others were going to the casket to say their last goodbyes. Stefan just sat down with Jenna, who was waiting till everyone else left to be alone with Jeremy.

* * *

Soon they were the only three left.

"Are you ok honey?" Jenna asked.

Elena just nodded.

"I don't think she'll make it through the burial, I'm just going to take her home…if that's all right."

Elena nodded agreeing with him.

"Of course just take care of her."

"I will."

Jenna got up and went over to the casket. She said a few words before pressing a kiss to Jeremy's head and walking away.

Stefan kissed Elena on the head, they were officially alone.

"Do you want to go over and see your brother? I won't make you but if you want to I'll help you."

Elena gave a small nod. Together they went over to the casket and looked down at Jeremy. He was in a nice suit with his hands placed nicely at his side.

"He looks so peaceful." She whispered.

"He is, I told you, he's happy being with your mom and dad again." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded. "I love you Jeremy. Even if we weren't blood you are still my brother and I still love you more than anything else in this whole world. Give mom and dad a kiss for me. I'll miss you. I love you."

She turned to Stefan and just nodded. He slowly and gently led her out of the room and out of the church. He knew all Elena wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with him, and that's just what he was going to give her. He also knew tomorrow, at Caroline's funeral was going to be another hard day for her, but he was going to be with her through it all.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter was sooooo sad. The next won't be as bad, in fact it will be more dramatic that sad. TwilightElena gave me a great idea for the next chapter so all I can say is this in the next chapter Elena uses Caroline's funeral to tell her mother the whole truth about Damon Salvatore. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl  
**


	8. The Truth about Damon Salvatore

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank TwilightElena for helping me write the funeral in this scene and also Stefan's transformation.**

* * *

_That night Elena found herself in the middle of the woods all alone. _

"_Hello? Stefan? Stefan?" _

"_Elena!" _

_Elena turned to the voice and gasped. "Caroline…Jeremy!" she ran to them and hugged them. _

"_What are you two doing here I thought you were dead?" _

"_Oh we are." Caroline said._

"_We're here because we need you to do something for us." Jeremy said. _

"_Anything, just name it." _

"_Stop lying."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Stop lying about what happen to us. Damon has hurt enough people and it's time he pays for what he's done. At my funeral tell everyone the truth about my death. Tell them Damon killed me and that he's a vampire, tell everyone he killed Jeremy, just tell the truth Elena." Caroline said._

"_But Stefan…."_

"_Trust us, we wouldn't be telling you to do this if we thought it would endanger Stefan." Jeremy said. _

"_How can it not?"_

"_Don't worry, listen tomorrow Bonnie is going to pick you up and take you to the funeral, talk to her about this meeting and she'll do the rest. Just trust us Elena please you're the only one who can." _

_Sighing Elena nodded. "Ok, you're right it's time for the truth to come out. Damon needs to pay." _

"_Thank you, oh and Elena I really liked what you said about me. Don't listen to John it was really sweet, thank you for doing it." _

"_I meant every word." Elena smiled. _

"_Don't listen to Damon either, I don't hate you, I was mad when I found out what you did but I understand why you did it and I forgave you for it. All the pain I was feeling it wasn't your fault so don't let Damon upset you ok. I love you Elena and blood or not you're my older sister and I love you soo much." _

"_I love you too Jer and thank you so much for protecting me." _

_They shared a hug. When they pulled away Jeremy and Caroline started to fade._

"_Where are you guy going? Come back!" Elena cried. _

"_Just tell the truth Elena, we will be watching over you." _

"_Come back! COME BACK!" _

"COME BACK!" Elena yelled as she shot up in bed panting. She looked around and saw she was in her room.

"Are you all right?"

She jumped startled by the voice. She looked next to her and saw Stefan. She nodded, "Just a bad dream …or a good dream…I don't really know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok, no pressure. Just try and get some rest." Stefan said kissing her head.

She nodded and laid back down. It was just a dream wasn't it? Was it a dream, or a sign?

* * *

That next morning Bonnie came over and the two of them were getting ready together. Stefan had gone home to get ready. Elena couldn't stop thinking about her dream.

"You ok Elena, you're really quiet." Bonnie asked.

"I'm just thinking…" Elena answered softly

"About what?"

Elena turned to look at Bonnie. "Ok, this is about to sound really crazy but I saw Caroline last night, in my dreams, she and Jeremy were both there."

"Elena, that's not crazy…what's crazy is I've been seeing Caroline in my dreams too."

"What does she say?"

"She was muttering this spell or something. What did she say to you?"

"She wants me to tell everyone the truth at her funeral…the truth about Damon and who is he."

"That's a good idea and all but what about Stefan?"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about too."

"Unless…"

"What?"

Bonnie grabbed her spell book and started to flip through the pages until she found the spell.

"Oh my…Elena do you know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"This spell it's very rare and only a few witches have been able to cast it."

"What does it do?"

"It turns any vampire human for 24 hours."

"So if we turn Stefan he won't be in any danger."

"That's right."

"I have to call him."

Elena grabbed her phone but Bonnie grabbed it away from her.

"Elena no!"

"Why not?"

"Stefan can't know about this."

"Why?"

"He is with Damon right now, everything you say to Stefan will be overheard by Damon."

"Ok, so we meet up at the church and tell him there."

"Elena, he cannot know about this."

"Bonnie, after he told me about being a vampire and about Katherine, and about being adopted we promised each other no more secrets and no more lies. This is a huge secret and I'm not going to keep it from him. "

"Ok, fine but do not let Damon hear you."

"I won't. Bonnie I need your word that you will do the spell, don't do like you did last time and only pretend to do the spell."

"I promise Elena, I like Stefan, I want him to be safe just as much as you do."

"Ok. Let's do this."

Both girls finished getting ready and headed to the church.

* * *

Once they got to the church they saw Damon and Stefan by the front door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked.

"He killed my brother Bonnie, he killed Caroline, he almost killed you, and how many more people have to die before this town finally does something about the demon."

"You're right. Let's go."

They both got out of the car and went over to the guys.

"Hi Stefan." Elena greeted.

"Hey my Angel." Stefan hugged her.

"Elena, Bonnie." Damon greeted.

"Stefan, we need to talk." Elena said.

"Ohhhh the dreaded four words, nothing good can follow that one Bro. Good luck." Damon smirked.

He went inside.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

Elena pointed to her lips than to her ear, Stefan understood what she was saying.

They walked away from the church so they'd be out of ear shot.

"What's really going on?"

"I want to expose Damon. Jeremy and Caroline came to me last night in my dreams and told me to expose Damon. Bonnie has a spell that will turn you human so if Damon tries to turn it on you, we can hide it."

"And you trust her to do it? Might I remind you of a little thing called the Gilbert device?"

"I know but she promised, plus she likes you, she's doing this for Caroline, Caroline wouldn't want you dead."

"You trust her?"

Elena nodded.

"Ok, but if she turns me into some kind of animal I'm going to attack her."

Elena giggled a bit at the tough of Bonnie turning Stefan into a bunny. Bonnie came over.

"Well?"

"I'm in, but if you turn me into something other than a human I'm going to kill you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, making Elena giggle more. "Just shut up and hold still." Bonnie grabbed him and led him to a nearby chair and told him to sit down. She held his arms and started to muttered words that Elena couldn't understand.

Elena felt Stefan tense by her side and she looked over to him making sure he was okay. It was as if his body turned to stone, there was no movement in his face at all, and his chest wasn't rising and falling. A bright blue light flowed from Bonnie's hands into Stefan's arms and his body jerked. "Stefan" she spoke to him but there was no answer.

"Be quiet." Bonnie told her softly but strong enough to get her point across.

Elena stayed quiet and watched as Stefan suddenly gasped for handfuls of air as if he had been drowning.

"Bonnie! What's wrong with him?"

"He is breathing Elena…"

"What?"

"He hasn't had to breathe in over one hundred years; his body is trying to help him."

"That's crazy…"

"Crazy but true…" She looked over at Stefan who was now breathing on his own.

"You're okay… you're okay right?" Elena asked as she held his arm.

"I am… what am I?"

"Your human Stefan…" Bonnie chimmed in.

"I'm what?"

"Human."

Elena hugged him and pressed her ear to his chest. She smiled when she heard his heart beating. She looked up at him smiling. "You're human."

"Do I look any different?"

"Well your nose is bigger." Elena teased.

"What!"

Bonnie and Elena giggled.

"I'm just kidding Stefan relax, you look just as hot as normal."

"That wasn't funny."

"It was hysterical." Bonnie laughed.

Stefan just shook his head, it felt weird being human again but he liked it. "Wow…" he said suddenly.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I'm starving."

The girls laughed harder. "Welcome to teen-hood Stefan."

Just then Liz walked over.

"Hey guys."

They all stopped laughing and looked at her, her eyes were drowning with tears as some slipped down her cheeks. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"It's starting."

Just like that, she walked away.

Elena suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place. It wasn't expose Damon it was to say goodbye to their friend. She tensed.

"Come on it's going to be ok." Stefan soothed rubbing her back.

Both girls walked quietly into the church and sat down. The Pastor got up and said a few words before opening the stage up to family and friends. Elena suddenly got stage fright and couldn't move. She let a few people go up and talk first.

"Go, you can do it." Stefan encouraged.

She nodded and stood up. She walked over to podium.

"Hi, thank you all for coming. Carline was my best friend; I've known her since first grade so she was practically my sister. I'd do anything for her, even now that's she gone. Last night Caroline came to me in my dreams and told me she wanted me to tell the truth about her death, about her who killed her and how she died so here it goes…." She took a deep breath before continuing. She wasn't looking at anyone in particular, just out at everyone in general.

"Caroline was turned into a vampire by Damon because he was bored and then Damon decided she was a threat and killed her." She looked over at Damon and he had a smirk on his face. He didn't think anyone would believe her but Damon didn't know she had proof.

"Damon was also the one who killed my brother Jeremy by snapping his neck after he tried to force himself on me…" She paused for the added effect before continuing.

"Damon Salvatore has been hurting people in this town for months. He killed our high school gym teacher Tanner, he killed Vicki Donavan and a bunch of her friends, and he even killed a good friend of Stefan's named Lexi. Damon has been hurting and killing people in this town for too long and does anyone want to know why? "Elena didn't wait for an answer.

"Damon Salvatore is a vampire."

Everyone gasped and started whispering to each other. Damon just smiled and stayed still. Elena couldn't frame him without Stefan in the process and if he was going down so was Stefan.

"Now hold on Elena, I know you're upset, but blaming it on Damon isn't going to do anyone any good." The sheriff stood and talked to Elena.

"Fine you want proof?" She glared at Damon and grabbed a bottle from her pocket, it was full of vervain. She opened it and splashed it all over Damon. He cried out in pain and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm going to kill you for this Elena!"

Elena ignored him and continued talking to the sheriff. "Vervain is only harmful to vampire's right?" Elena asked curiously. She pulled some of the liquid from the bottle on her own skin and nothing happened; it just began to drip off her arm as if it was water.

Liz and a few others grabbed their guns and surrounded Damon. Damon growled in his defeat but he wasn't going down alone. "All right fine I am a vampire! She's right but so is my brother Stefan, we're both vampires!" Damon yelled.

The sheriff looked over at Stefan but Elena went over to Stefan before the sheriff could. She took a deep breath and splashed the vervain on him. She was happy when nothing happen to him. The liquid just dripped off his face like water.

"You were saying?" She smirked at Damon. "It's over."

A few of the officers handcuffed Damon with vervain handcuffs and dragged him away. Liz went over to Elena, "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I didn't remember, vampires have this weird mind control thing, they can do something to you than make you forget it. I just remembered last night when I saw Caroline in my dreams. I'm sorry I lied."

"It's ok; I'm just sorry you had to go through all that. I'm proud of you Elena, I know Caroline would be too."

"I hope so."

They both went to sit back down and finish the funeral. Elena started to cry. A part of her had hoped that when they punished Damon, Jeremy, and Caroline would magically come back to life but now she realized it was just wishful thinking. Jeremy and Caroline were still dead. She suddenly felt like she made no difference in the town at all. All she did was let her anger get the best of her and punished Damon.

Stefan pulled her into his arms holding her close; he knew there was nothing more he could do for her.

* * *

When everyone left they went to the cemetery for the burial. Elena could barely hold herself together as she watched the casket being lowered into the ground. Finally only family, plus Elena and Stefan were left. Liz and Bonnie said their final goodbyes and left. Elena sunk down to her knees. Stefan got down next to her.

"What can I do for you sweet heart? Please tell me."

"I want to be alone with them for a few minutes." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Stefan kissed her head. "All right sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan slowly walked away. Elena reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She looked at the gravestones in front of her. Her parents, her brother, and her best friend all buried under ground, how would she ever get over this? She sighed and opened her journal to the next page and started to write.

_Dear diary, _

_After mom and dad died I always prepared myself for someone else I love to die, I was always waiting for that next moment when I'd lose someone else I loved. I never bothered getting close to anyone because I figured I'd just end up losing them. Then I met Stefan and I stopped waiting, I stopped preparing. I wasn't so scared anymore. I was actually happy again. But because of my stupid ability to always see the good in people both Jeremy and Caroline are dead now. I trusted Damon, even after he tried to kill Bonnie, even after he left me alone in a tomb full of hungry vampires, even after everything Damon has done I still trusted him and now because of that my brother and best friend are dead. I've learned two very important things from this experience. 1. NEVER TRUST DAMON SALVATORE and 2. GLOOMY GRAVEYARD GIRL HAS RETURNED…_

* * *

_**A/N what will happen next? Can Stefan help bring her back or will she remain gloomy graveyard girl forever? What will happen to Damon? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl  
**  
_


	9. A Demon Named Damon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. Read the author's note at the bottom for more information on my future work. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and add me/my story to their alerts/favorites. It really means a lot. Thank you to TwilightElena who helped me write a few scenes in this chapter. Now on with the story:**

* * *

Stefan sighed as he walked into his house. He didn't like leaving Elena alone but he knew she needed time to herself to think. Once he was inside he heard a scream…it sounded like Damon. He followed the sound down to the cellar. He saw Liz standing there with a gun on Damon. She didn't even notice him

* * *

**(This part was written by TwilightElena)**

The sheriff moved over to where Damon was being held. He had special handcuffs with vervain inside of them to keep him down. Part of the sheriff wondered where Elena had found vervain and how she found out Damon was a vampire. Either way, she was happy to have him caught.

Liz glared at Damon and then shot him in the leg with a wooden bullet. "This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

Damon groaned and shook his head. "Please, please…."

She shot him again. He screamed out in pain.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?"

He doesn't answer.

"I will drag this out painfully…"

"But you're my friend."

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast"

"Liz…"

"You killed my daughter Damon! You killed Elena's brother and Matt's sister. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. I am so sorry. Please let me go."

Liz shot him again. "You don't deserve to be free. In the real justice system you would be ordered the death sentence… just because you are a vampire, things will be no different. You will still have to be punished Damon."

"Yea, yea. I am such a bad guy…" he groans in pain.

Stefan couldn't watch anymore. Sure Damon had hurt a lot of people but he was still his brother and he still loved him. He took this moment to make himself known.

Liz was about to shoot him again but Stefan came rushing in. "Sheriff don't kill him. There is another way…"

"Go home Stefan. Damon needs to pay for killing everyone."

"I know that but there is a solution."

"What would that be?"

"I read it in a book once. Something about a collar for werewolves to prevent them from transforming. You have heard of that right?"

"Yes… but Damon isn't a werewolf, he is a vampire."

Stefan sighed. Why was he defending his brother? "I made something similar for him only it has vervain inside of it. It is a medical collar. It has a needle that will go into the back of his neck, it is embedded with vervain and it will release vervain into his system to always keep him weak so he can't use his powers. He won't be able to mind control anyone anymore."

"That seems like some advanced technology…"

"It isn't that complicated, it is simple and I have it here…" He pulled open his bag and it held a think black collar with a small needle at the end of it. "The needle holds it in place and keeps him from removing it himself… the collar can never come off unless you remove it…"

Liz looked at him and then back to Damon who was on the floor still groaning in pain.

"He doesn't need to die. He can live this way, like a human. Like the rest of us…" He placed the collar on the floor and turned to leave. "I know you will make the right choice…" He walked out of the room. He knew he couldn't be around much longer, the spell was wearing off and he didn't want to be around all of that vervain when it did.

Liz looked at Damon and then at the collar on the floor. "Damon I will not kill you but you will spend the rest of your life as a human like the rest of us." She sighed and she placed the collar on him and the effect was immediate. He slumped to the ground and then looked up.

"I hate humans." He growled out angrily.

"Well now you will be one of them forever Damon…" She helped him stand up. "I think this is a good punishment." She walked from the room to leave him alone. He wasn't a threat anymore.

* * *

**( the rest of this is mine)**

It had been a few hours now and Stefan couldn't wait anymore. He had to go check on Elena. He went to her house and knocked on the door. Jenna answered.

"Hi Stefan."

"Hey Jenna, how is she?"

"I'm not sure, I thought she was with you?"

"No, I left her at the cemetery I thought she'd come home by now?"

"I haven't seen her since she and Bonnie left here this morning."

"She must still be at the cemetery."

"You don't think she's reverting back to her old ways do you?"

"I hope not."

Stefan took off running. He didn't wait for Jenna to respond. He finally made it to the cemetery. He saw Elena laying on the ground using her journal as a pillow. He slowly and silently walked over and knelt down beside her. As he did something caught his eyes. Her journal was wide open, he had always promised to never read her journal but he couldn't help but read the words that were big and in all capital letters. He sighed. She had been reverting back to her old ways. He knew he had to do something to stop it before he lost her for good. Suddenly she whimpered. "No, no, no" she cried.

"Shhh baby." Stefan soothed rubbing her back.

* * *

_Elena was at the cemetery visiting her parents. As she sat down another stone caught her eyes. She saw Jeremy's and Caroline's gravestones too, but it wasn't only theirs. Next to Caroline was Bonnie Bennet, Matt Donavon, Alaric Saltzman, Jenna Summers, John Gilbert…there was an endless like on gravestones with names of everyone she loved on them. Down at the very end of the line was Stefan Salvatore. _

"_No, no, no!" Elena cried. _

"_Poor little Elena is all alone." A voice taunted. _

"_Go away!" Elena growled turning to face Damon. _

"_Why would I leave you alone? Now I can have you all to myself. That's been my goal Elena, destroy everyone you love so you'll have no choice but to choose me." _

"_I'll never love you!" _

"_Then I'll just have to kill you." _

"_ELENA WAKE UP!"_

_Damon approached her his fangs out and ready to attack. _

"_WAKE UP ELENA!" _

Elena screamed as she shot up and looked around. She saw Stefan and grabbed onto him.

"Stefan!"

"It's ok, you're ok." Stefan soothed rubbing her back, hugging her close.

"You're alive! You're alive." Elena cried.

"Shhh yes, I'm fine. I'm safe. It was just a bad dream."

"No, that wasn't a dream. It was too horrible to fit under that category."

"It wasn't real."

"No, but it will be. What I just saw Stefan, it wasn't a dream or even a nightmare…it was my future."

"What does that mean? What did you see?"

Elena shook her head. "I can't…I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I can't talk about it I just…I can't."

"OK, you don't have to. Come on let's get you home."

"No, I'm too tired to move."

Stefan laughed a little. "All right wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry you."

Elena obeyed and Stefan lifted her bridal style. Elena rested her head on Stefan's shoulder and fell back to sleep. Stefan chuckled and kissed her nose. "Sleep well." He slowly made his way back to the Gilbert house.

* * *

He finally arrived and knocked on the door with his foot. Jenna opened it.

"Oh good she's ok, you found her. Where was she?"

"At the cemetery…sleeping."

Jenna chuckled. "She hasn't gotten a good night sleep since her brother was killed."

"I know."

Jenna sighed. "She's turning back isn't she?"

"Turning back to what?"

"Sad gloomy Elena who spends her time writing alone in a cemetery?"

Stefan nodded and sighed. "Yes, she is."

"What am I going to do? How can I help her?"

"I have an idea but I need your permission to take her out."

"Stefan, you've taken her out before you no longer need to ask my permission."

"I know but I'd be taking her out very early, like before the sun comes up early."

"That's ok with me…although good luck getting her out of bed that early."

"She'll be ok. Just leave it all to me."

"Stefan, one sun rise isn't going to change things."

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, why don't you take her up to bed."

"Sure, look when I found her at the cemetery she was having a nightmare and it really shook her up so…If it's ok I'd…."

"You can stay as long as keep the door open." Jenna smiled.

"Thank you."

Stefan went upstairs and tucked Elena into bed and kissed her head. He got in on the other side and let Elena cuddle intro him.

"I love you Stefan." She muttered.

"I love you too Elena. Sleep well." He gave her one last kiss before letting the darkness take over.

* * *

The next morning Elena was awoken by a kiss on her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Stefan.

"Hi," she greeted sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Just about dawn, come with me."

She looked at him confused but allowed him to take her from bed and drag her outside.

After walking for a while Elena felt a cramp in her legs. "Can we stop, one of us is still human and my legs hurt, not to mention I'm going on like four hours of sleep, not counting the sleep I got at the cemetery."

"Speaking of which, what was your nightmare about?"

"Wha-what nightmare?"

"The nightmare you had while you were at the cemetery. It shook you up good so I'm just wondering what it's about."

"I…I don't remember."

The last thing Elena wanted to do was remember that dream she had.

"I think you remember and I just want you to know it's ok to tell me."

She gave a small shrug and almost fearful look "I can't, Stefan I just…I can't talk about it."

"If you don't want to you don't have to but we do have to keep walking."

"Why?" Elena whined.

He chuckled and turned to look at her. "Because we need to get to the top by a certain time."

He stopped walking.

"The top of wha….." Elena trialed off when she saw the waterfall in front of her. She stood next to Stefan as she stopped walking. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I come here to think sometimes when I need to get away."

"Wow."

"Well, let's get going."

"We're really going to climb all the way to the top?"

Stefan nodded. "Oh yeah

"Well can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?"

"The fresh air will do you good, plus the journey to the top is part of the enjoyment of it all. It's a beautiful path to follow…it's very…romantic."

Elena just smiled and took his hand. Together they continued to walk. The sound of the waterfall was soothing to Elena, she had no idea why but it was.

"Hey Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"If…do you promise that you'll never leave me?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Well if…could you win in a fight against Damon?"

Stefan stopped walking and turned to look at her. "It depends, now I could because he's on vervain the rest of his life why?"

"So there is no chance of him killing you?" Elena stopped walking too, look at him.

"Not at all. Why are asking all these questions Elena?"

"UH…let's just keep walking. We're not even half way to the top."

Elena continued to walk. Stefan sighed. She was so close to opening up to him, then she pulled away. What could be so bad that she can't tell him? She tells him everything? He continued to walk. Maybe once they got to the top she'd feel more like talking about it.

* * *

Finally after what felt like hours they reached the top.

"We made it!" Elena grunted as Stefan pulled her up the last step.

"That was nothing I've climbed Mount Everest."

"Nobody likes a bragger Stefan." She chuckled.

She turned towards the sky and gasped, they had gotten there just in time to see the sun rise.

"Oh wow…" Elena gasped.

"Yeah, I told you it be worth it."

"You're right."

Stefan sat down and pulled Elena onto his lap, she let out a small squeal of surprise. He chuckled. She sighed as she continued to look at the sun.

"You know Elena, I'm the only person who knows about this spot. We're all alone up here so if there is anything you want to say, or talk about now it the perfect time to do it."

"It doesn't matter what I say Stefan, it's not going to change anything."

"It might make you feel better."

Elena didn't answer him.

"Look, I know your dream had something to with me, Damon, and death I have a few ideas on what happen but I'm not sure."

Still Elena didn't answer.

"If it's Damon you're worried about he's not a threat to anyone anymore. He's got a vervain collar on. It's got a needle in the back so it's always injecting vervain into Damon's system keeping him weak. He is no longer a threat to anyone."

Elena turned to look at him. "That's not going to stop him. Nothing will stop him Stefan don't you get it!"

"I believed that once too but not anymore. With Damon always having vervain in his system he'll be too weak to move and he won't be able to use his powers…it's almost like he's human. He can't hurt you anymore Elena."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't true."

Elena sighed and looked back to her hands. "I was at the cemetery. I was alone and standing at my family's grave only it didn't just end with Jeremy. Jenna and John were there, Bonnie and Matt were there. Alaric was even there but most importantly yo-you wer-ere there."

"We were all dead?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, and buried. Then I heard an evil laugh behind me and I saw Damon. He told me that his goal was to kill everyone I loved so he could have me all to himself then he…he fed off me, that's when I woke up."

"It wasn't real it was just a nightmare. Damon can't hurt anyone anymore. It's not your future and it won't come true. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that."

"I can promise to do everything in my power to keep it from happening. I can promise that no one you love will die or suffer at Damon's hands."

Elena nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I hate this, he has so much power over me and he's gone. I'm so scared of him and what he'll do and that gives him power over me and I hate it! I hate it more than anything!" Elena turned and started to pound on Stefan's chest as hard as she could.

Of course it didn't hurt Stefan one bit so he let her continue and just allowed her to get out all her anger and pain towards Damon.

"I HATE YOU DAMON SALVATORE I HATE YOU! YOU'VE TAKEN MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS AWAY FROM ME AND YOU'VE TAKEN MY HAPPINESS! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!"

Her body started to feel weak and her punches were less powerful.

"It's over, I'm not going to live the rest of my life in fear of you, I'm going to live my life as gloomy graveyard girl again. It's not what my family or Caroline would want for me. It's not what I want for myself. It's over Damon, you lose!"

She fell into Stefan's arms and cried. He just held her and soothed her.

* * *

Finally she pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be you needed to get that off your chest. Do you feel better?"

"Better than I have in a long time. Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh yes, Elena you've hurt me so bad I'm going to bruise and I'm in so much pain I don't know if I can stand it." He mocked.

"You're just a weak baby." She teased back.

"Oh so I'm a weak baby am I?" He smirked and knocked onto her back. "Can a weak baby do this?" He started to tickle her making her break out into giggles squirming around on the ground.

"Stefan stop it!"

"Nope, you just insulted me now you need to be punished."

"I was just kidding! I'm just kidding!"

"Are you sorry?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to keep tickling you."

He moved his hands and tickled her stomach making her giggles turn to laughter and she squirmed more.

"Not my stomach!" she choked out.

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Stefan stopped and smiled as she panted. "Ticklish?" he teased.

"You know how ticklish I am." She pouted.

He smiled and leaned down kissing her pout. She kissed back and moved her hands to his hair.

They pulled away. Elena smiled for the first time in a long time a real happy smiled. She knew this wasn't over, she still had a lot of healing to do, but she knew with Stefan by her side she'd get through Jeremy and Caroline's death just like he helped her through her parents death. With Stefan by her side she could get through anything.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"For what?"

"For helping me get rid of the demon."

"What demon?"

"The Demon named Damon."

* * *

**A/N well that's the end. I'm proud considering it was my first Vampire Diaries fan-fiction. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. The scene with them climbing the waterfall was taking from episode 20 in season 2. I DO NOT OWN IT! Now for my future work It's a rewrite of season 2 episode 21. Jenna doesn't die in the ritual. Damon saves her. Bonnie kills Klaus. Now Jenna has to live her life as a vampire but she doesn't want to live like Stefan does and drink only animal blood. She wants to live like Damon and drink human blood. What happens when she starts to feed off Elena and then compels her not to say anything. Will Stefan be able to help Elena and Jenna or will they have to kill Jenna to save Elena? I'll have that out soon so keep an eye out for it. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl  
**


End file.
